Kagome's Guide to 'Rehabilitation Retreats'
by KalGal
Summary: "I'm normally a very bubbly person. Except when my family sends me to Rehab. In Nebraska." Kagome will have to last the summer in Rehab with Perverted Boys, Stereotypical Counselors, and Stotic Demons. Updated Daily. T for Language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

**This is the new story as promised! R&R! **

How could my mother _do_ this to me? Ship me off to some spa thingie to '_Relax_' and '_Recuperate_'. I bet she she has tons of other R-words she's just dying to tell me I'll do at this 'Rehabilitation Retreat'.

Before you ask, no, I didn't get sent here for drugs. Im here because of my Sarcasm. My stepdad thinks its 'Stunning my mental growth.' I'll show him mental growth.

The building was two stories and all white. It was like a hospital in the middle of freakin' nowhere. On all sides were trees. They probably have live anacondas that fall from the branches to scare unsuspecting fugitives that try to run away.

"Hey!" I drop my duffle and watch a blonde man run up to me. "I'm Ken! I'll be your next best friend while your here!"

Oh hell no, there had better be cooler people to befriend here.

"So...Ken, can you show me to my room?" I ask when I really wanted to question him on his stereotypical blonde girlfriend. Maybe her names Barbie.

"Sure right this way!" How can he be so happy? Im normally a very bubbly person.

Except when my family sends me to _Rehab_. In _Nebraska_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

**:) Already so many reviews and subscriptions. Longer than normal because of you guys!**

The room was normal sized. For a matchbox.

It had room for two beds, two desks and a dresser. The closets sat right to the side of a bathroom, if you can call it that. More like a port-a-potty with a sink.

"There are showers down the hall right next to the pool and workout center!" They have a _pool_ but no showers per room? What a rip off.

I dropped my bag on the tiny bed. They made a thunk, not a good sign.

"Who are you?" I turned slowly, guessing it was my roommate. She was looking me up and down in her tight pink top and ten inch heels. She should need a license to ware those deathtraps.

"Hi, I'm Kagome." I held out my hand and she just brushed it bye on the way to her pink clad plush chair. It had little dancing ice creams all over it.

"I'm Kikyo." she didn't even look at me, she was to busy looking at her perfectly manicured nails. If you looked closely you could see some similarities between us. We both had the thick black hair and tall bodies, but after that it differences. I was tan from sun exposer while her pale skin was almost translucent. My hair was curly and past the small of my back, hers swung around her mid-waist and was pin strait. Her eyes where black and pretty while mine where blue-green that looks like vomit. She wore Gucci and I work with Walmart bought clothing.

"Don't you just _hate_ the rooms?" She questioned and before I could answer she blurt out. "You can't even do _yoga_ in them!

Another difference:_ I. Don't. Do. Yoga._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

**I do this sometimes...RANDOM UPDATE! **

Well this was interesting. The closet had been invaded with all things glittery, shiny, and slutty. It was liKe living with a black-haired Paris Hilton.

And dont get me started on the _bathroom_! If anyone reported a theft from a beauty salon, I have your culprit.

"I think I'll go look around..." I said opening the door. The hallway was as white and pristine as the rest of this freakin' place.

Most of my kids wandering the halls all had name bring jeans and at least Aeropostale shirts. My white cargo pants and blue hoodie made the rich kids give me sideways glances.

My stepdad offered to pay for a whole new wardrobe with his six digit pay but I declined. I was happy with my clothing and I knew he was just doing it to get on my moms good side. She melted in his hands like play dough on a warm sidewalk. Ok, so not the best description.

He had talked her into sending me here. She had at first been against it, but after _Robert_ had got a pamphlet, all he'll broke loose. She packed my bags, step-monster got the tickets and I was sent to this place.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

**Got a 24/25 on a drawing...kinda bummed...**

I first met the two Tashio brothers between obe of their very loud and very violent fights. I was minding my own business walking down the hall on my way to _group_ (Its this stupid class where we all sit in bean bag chairs and talk about _feelings_. Um...no.)

I turn the corner and see a kid about my age yelling into an open doorway. His voice was raised so it was easy to overhear, the dude could've had a bullhorn for all I know.

"_God_ Sesshomaru! Your still _reading_? Get a life!" He screamed and his white hair started drifting into his eyes. A random fist shot from the room and the albino flew and smacked into the wall.

"Get a helmet." If the kid was cute, the man I saw now was a god. Without a shirt. I felt a blush rising to my cheeks and I can assure you, that doesn't happen often.

I hugged my book to my chest, I had planned on going to read by a pretty oak tree in the courtyard.

Another thing I learned, this place was not for actual problems. Kikyo was here for a 'Shopping Addiction', the younger of the albino brothers (I think his name was InuYasha) had anger issues and his brother (Tall, sexy, and shirtless) had some trouble with social detachment.

"The names Sesshomaru. Thought you might want to know so you could stop staring." Yup, social detachment my ass.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

**I was looking at some FREAKIN EPIC fan art and I gotta say...I'm super...Jealous... There, I said it!**

I slapped him, and called him a naughty name then I suffered throught group before mopeing around my room.

Kikyo was doing pilates down in the weight room so I just stomped around till I flushed out my anger. After that I felt bad for being so mean. I finally got up the courage to go and apologize.

I peeked my head out my door and then tiptoed down the hall like a ninja. The lights where on low because it was almost night and rich kids go to bed early.

His door was one of the other million white washed, Boring, ones that seemed to breed in this place. They just kept going, and going, and going.

I knocked lightly and could hear the squeak of the bed and the flipping of a switch. Oh hell! If I woke him up he will be so pissed!

The door opened and in all his masculine glory, stood Sesshomaru. I could feel my eyes wanting to look at his chest (Which was understandable considering it was at my line of sight) but sucked it all in and look up to give him an apology.

"Look, I'm _sorry_ I slapped you it was inappro-" I was cut off when he leaned down and kissed me.

**Don't hate me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

I have to say I'm ashamed I kissed him back.

His arms slinked around my waist while my arms tried to reach his neck. I could feel my back brush the wall as he pushed me farther and farther from his door.

When my lungs where yelling at me saying something like _"Your killing us!_" we pulled apart. Well this is awkward.

I looked into golden eyes and he looking into my blue ones. Nope, still really awkward.

I moved away from him and wiped my suddenly sweaty hands on my pants before butting them in my back pockets and rocked on the balls of my feet.

He just smirked and waited for me to talk.

"I think that makes us even, you were saying?" God, I just kissed an ass.

"I was going to apologize from me slapping you, but now I think you needed it. Goodnight." I said before turning around.

His face was hard to get out of my head as I walked back to my room. The purple stripes flashed through my mind and then the crescent. His silver hair came next. All together it made a god-like demon man. An ass god-like demon man. With good six pack. And pretty eyes. _Damn_, so not helping.

**My crush just informed me I'm his bestfriend. FML**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

Kikyo sat in the window well and painted her toenails while I sat in her chair reading a book. When I had first asked to use it she had thrown a fit claiming I was going to give her _"Poor People Germs"._

Group was stupid, one kid had a 'Breakthrough' where he threw a chair at the window. If that's a good thing here I would hate to see the bad.

Sesshomaru smirked at me the whole time and even winked when I stuck my tongue out. The rest of the time I had seen him his face was completely neutral. Weird.

A slight knock on the door and Kikyo jumped up and hobbled to the door in classic wet-toe-paint style.

"_InuYasha_!" She cried before throwing herself at the man in the hallway. When he walked in I realized it was Sesshomaru's brother. He looked over at me with a confused look on his face.

"Do I know you?" His face scrunched up then he blurted out the last thing I wanted him to say. "_I_ know! Your the chick I saw Sess-o sucking face with in the hallway!"

He looked proud of himself.

"Nope not me!" I cried before shoving my face in my book. Kikyo's look was of utter shock.

**Saw some cool fan art! It Blew My Mind.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

"You _kissed_ Sesshomaru? And didn't tell me?" she looked at me like I had just shit puppies.

"Well...it wasn't really make-...um...see...ya." I fished scratching my head while she fumed. "And _you_! How could you know Sesshomaru _kissed_ someone and _not_ tell me!" She screamed.

his ears flatten and he looked like a kicked puppy. I just calmed her down and had to give her the details. It was kinda nice to talk to someone about it, even if it _was_ someone like Paris Hilton.

"That's so romantic! He wants it to be some secret! InuYasha may not be a romantic but he makes up for it with his brash charm!" She said snuggling into him. It was almost endearing to see a small blush cover his cheeks and a small smile cover his lips. Kikyo couldn't see the way he looked down at her when we started talking about something or other.

It was almost sickening to watch the two. They might as well feed each other chocolate strawberries and read poetry while running through a feels of flowers. _Despicable_.

The two love birds left to see a movie while I sat and marinated in my loneliness.

I must have fallen asleep because a pointed finger pulled me from my dream of vampires and old people. I blinked and saw Sesshomaru smirking.

"If you leave the door open, make sure to put on more than a sports bra." I screamed and smack him with my pillow.

**Sketched a OC yesterday day and it turned out ok... She looks pretty BA. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

"You _pervert_!" I screamed through the bathroom door. I had run into the closest room (AKA the oval office) and proceeded to yell at him.

I could see his shadow pass under the crack in the door, telling me he was looking through my things. I begged and pleaded to any god stupid enough to listen, begging him not to find anything he deemed blackmail worthy.

"Nice stuffed animal collection." Shit! Gods, work _faster_!

"Let me guess, this pony blanket isn't yours?" He asked and I could just imagine him holding Patch- I mean a blanket that has no sentimental value once so ever.

"Put the fleece down!" I screamed running into my room holding a can of Lysol and finding Sesshomaru with his back to me, I took advantage of his position and jumped on his back.**(A/N: Sound familiar;)?)**

He let out a gasp (I'm pretty sure woman throw themselves at him, just not in this manner) and I snatched my blue baby blanket from his demon-y grasp.

"You _monster_!" I smacked him the cloth then started spraying him with the disinfectant. "Your a very dirty dog! Here! Clean up!" I chased him out the door.

And I gotta say, is it really that weird for a girl to scare away a boy with cleaning spray and a baby blanket?

**Fell asleep today during a lecture about the moon...Best part of the day so far...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

**A sequel to Avatar:The Last Airbender is on. I miss Aang. Apparently he's dead...**

It seems like all I'm doing these days is saying sorry to Sesshomaru.

We had an '_Outing_' today. I think it was to keep those spoiled brats form complaining to their bitchy moms and greedy fathers.

The staff must have a sick, twisted mind because they took us to a posh carnival. The smell of fresh popped popcorn was missing, as was the power cables to make all the rides work. Everything that made me think of fairs was not there.

All the kids seemed to be having fun ridding on the '_apples_'. It was like a small hotel room in there. All the seats had padding and nothing went over two miles per hour because heaven forbid someone could brake a nail or ruin their hair!

Their was one ride I wanted to go an but you needed to have two people. The bumper cars. The arena was make up of three cars, two of which had been occupied. I looked around.

A couple was walking and pointing to the ride. Oh _hell_ no! I will ride this bitch!

Sesshomaru was my unlucky victim that I grabbed off the walkways. I shoved his half eaten ice cream cone at the man running the booth.

"Hold this! We're going on this ride." He just laughed and went to open the gate.

"Is she your gal friend? She's right pretty she is!" His accent was thick and my first thought was _'Who let Mr. 1930's in?'_. I noted the sign on the side off the building.

"For couples only." Screw that! I covered Sesshomaru's mouth and pulled a lie outta my butt.

"Yes, we are madly in love." He chuckled beside me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

**Went golfing, sorry for The late update.**

"So, you love me?" He brought it up for the third time today.

"I said it to get on the only decent ride in the carnival!" I screamed back for the third time that day.

The ride had so been worth the the lie. Me and him had dominated but on the down side, Kikyo wouldn't drop it either.

Sesshomaru followed me anywhere and everywhere. I half expected him to pop up in the shower saying "_Love, huh?"_

Also today, I have smacked his arm twice, kicked his shin four times, and slapped him once when he talked about or fake first meeting.

Apparently it was love at first sight for me and I followed him around (He called me a Love Stalker) before he could out I was not as bad as he thought.

And people say I have the over imaginative brain.

He had claimed my bed and read on it regularly, it was one place his brother would leave him alone because the brothers room would be empty besides the two lovebirds.

Sesshomaru had to sleep in Kikyo's bed one night because some creepy noises where emanating from in there so he hightailed to my room.

I found this disturbing do for one night permitted it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

**Got out early. Didn't feel like writing. **

When I wrote home for the first time, I notice I made Sesshomaru out to be my best friend.

But I only caught this when I my mother asked me to send her a picture of my _boyfriend_. Her words, not mine.

So that's why I'm crouched down the hall from the boxing room hoping to get a picture of him because lets face it, he would never let it go If I asked for a photo.

I shuffled over to the viewing windows used to show the parents what they have for the kids to do. What lies.

I popped my head up and stopped dead.

Sesshomaru was in there. Oh boy, was _he_ in _there_, and he was doing some bad ass karate moves. Shirtless. And sweaty. Damn.

I may hate his personality but hey, I'm a female with eyeballs, so I can see what I nice hunk-a-man he really is. Not that I'll _tell_ him that.

I clicked a picture and addressed it to my mom. I hit the send button before plopping down on the floor and looking at the reply.

'_Handsome, athletic, is he nice?'_ I burst into hysterical laughter in the hallway.

And that's how Sesshomaru found me half an hour later.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha. **

I woke up nice and warm. But not in my bed.

My blue sheets tangled around our legs and my head rested on his chest. Sesshomaru's hands looped lightly around my waist and his face was buried in my hair. His claws made lazy figure eights on my back where my thin t-shirt had rode up.

We must have fallen off the beds during the night and rolled over to each other.

I think he might have an allergy to _shirts_ because his was hanging on the doorknob. I tried to wiggle my way out of his arms but they just tightened and refused to loosen till I scooted closer to him. He was like a sexy man furnace. Without a shirt.

Maybe he has _ASCS_. Abnormally Sensitive Chest Syndrome. Or, he could just think so highly of himself that shirts are below him.

I think it's the latter.

I jumped up when his hand traveled to my lower bottom region. My back smacked the box spring because I moved away so quickly.

The sleepy demon shot up with poison dripping from his claws, always on guard. His eyes where still hazy with sleep. When he finally figured out there never was a threat he rubbed his eyes and muttered.

"Well this was unexpected."

**Sorry...I needed a nap...**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

** I went to look at my artwork in a gallery. Sorry it was a little late. **

"Why...Why were we on the floor...together?" I questioned looking as Sesshomaru. His eyes stayed focused on my neon colored sheets.

"You will tell no one of this...encounter." There he goes, being all Stoic-Demon-Like.

"Spotting '_Bigfoot_' is an _encounter_. Seeing '_alien ships_' is an _encounter_. Rollin off beds and _cuddling_ isn't!" I screamed.

I locked myself in the bathroom and took a shower. The warm water kneaded away the knots in my shoulders and let me look at things again.

I wrapped myself in my fluffy brown towel and then stopped. In my rush to get away for Sesshomaru I forgot to grab some clothing.

I put my ear to the door and a light breathing echoed back.

Was the only thing I could hear. He was sleeping. I peeked my head out of the door and my breath caught.

He had fallen asleep in the window seat and a book rested lightly on his chest, his head tilted slightly to the side. But the main thing that caught my attention was the boxy black glasses that had slid down his nose while he slept.

I opened my dresser drawer and picked out my favorite pair of underwear, boy shorts,and a signed t-shirt of Paramore, before racing back to the bathroom and when I shut the door I could have _sworn_ I saw Sesshomaru eyes flutter.


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

**I went Golfing. Failed. Went home.**

I sprinted from the bathroom and onto my bed before covering myself with a blanket. Just because I'm waring clothing doesn't mean I want Sesshomaru to _see_ me in them. They showed off way to much skin.

I could hear him chuckle in his spot in the window seat.

"I loved the show." Damn, he must have seen me.

Most of my anger had dissipated and I had forgotten what we where fighting about. I peeked my head out from under the covers.

The glasses had been pushed back up the bridge of his nose and his head was resting lightly on the wood paneling.

It was times like this when I think, just maybe, Sesshomaru has a heart. He never shows it when were in public but sometimes, if I'm lucky, I will get to see this kinder side of him (I _know_ right? Sesshomaru having a _kind_ side? Who knew?).

"But if I can ask...why are you in my clothing?" I blinked a few times before ducking under my blanket and confirming his suspicions.

I had put on a demons clothing. His shirt. His _boxers_. Ugh. This is so weird.

I peeked out of a crack so only my eyes were showing before whispering.

"Well _this_ is awkward."


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

"You just randomly grabbed clothing from my drawer?"

"This is _my_ room! I'm sorry Kikyo and InuYasha had s- _fun_ in your room but why did you think it was ok to put your things in the dresser?" He raised an eyebrow as if saying _'Why not?'._

"My half-brother kicked me out and I thought since we're..._somewhat_ friends, that you would alow me to move in...did your old roommate not mention this?" Another eyebrow raise.

"No!" I spun and sat on my bed. Now that I looked, I could see the subtle differences in the room. For one, the old bright, fluffy, pink bedding was replaced with purple and silver comforter. All of Kikyo's pictures were missing but none of Sesshomaru's had taken there place. How could I have _missed_ that?

I peeked over at the demon and his head was dipped lightly into his book. I was one of the few people he slept around, most of the time he wanted people to think he was some indestructible machine.

He had put a few things on the desk beside his bed, one was a picture of a smiling young woman holding a baby, which I chalked up to being his mother, and another was of a pint-sized Sessy playing baseball. The large blue cap had slid down his head and over his already really long hair. He had on a glove and a ball rested lightly in the center. He was smiling.

The last one was of me. He had taken it when we got off the bumper cars, and my hair was all over the place and half the picture was of my hand, the other was of my giggling wholeheartedly.

He didn't know it, but I had a photo just like this on _my_ desk.

**Longer. I made a Tumblr but it's still in the works because my IPad can't uploaded pictures...so I'll tell y'all when I'm done! :) **


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

I'm ashamed to tell you I like waring Sesshomaru's t-shirts. They are really big and really warm. They have fuzzy insides so it like being in a fluffy blanket.

He finds this extremely funny and every time I ask to borrow one he makes fun off me. But he still gives it to me.

It's mostly after showers or before bed because that's when I'm coldest. I once had to run down the hall to the laundry room to get the laundry he left down there. In my towel. All wet.

I was asked the next day in group if I like to go streaking.

Sesshomaru had a hay-day with that one.

"Sesst...can I bor-" A fuzzy sweater was shoved under my nose and I cleared before spinning around and putting it on. I looked back to him. Hw was looking out the window, almost longingly.

"Are you ok?" I balled my hands into my chest and tilted my head to got a better look to his face. He must have thought it was a funny pose because he walked over and threw me over his shoulder.

He carried me over to my bed and landed me down but latter that night I woke up to see Sessy still up, starring at the ceiling panes.

I mumbled something incoherent before kicking off the covers. I shuffled to his bed and collapsed onto his chest. It took a few seconds to understand what I was trying to say.

"It's ok to cry Sessy..." Then I fell back asleep.

**To lazy to property spell check...not really that sorry...**


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

**Two updates? Heck ya!**

Sesshomaru's shirt hung loose around my shoulders while I rocked back and forth on my bed. He needed to take a shower before we went on '_Nature Outing_'. Or a walk in the strategically placed trees.

He strutted out of the bathroom with a towel hung lossless on his hips. I screamed and ducked under my covers. I could hear him chuckle and I snorted.

"I am descent."

His super long hair was sticking to his back in thick chunks. I stood up and snatched my yellow '_Beauty and the Beast_' hair brush. Irony.

I picked up a silver lock and ran my brush through it. He froze and I moved onto the next dripping piece of hair.

"What are you _doing?_"

"It's called brushing your hair. Do you think you could let me braid it?" The idea was a little far fetched because Sesshomaru barley let _himself_ touch his hair. Men and their pride.

He walked away but before I could protest he turned around and slid down in one fluid move. He looked up at me, silently telling me I had better be quick.

I sat down, he made it look easy, and brushed out the rest.

My deft fingers wove a thick braid that slowly grew longer as I continued. When it was finished I let it drop and I lay nicely between his shoulder blades and fell nearly past his waist.

It made him even more elegant-looking.

**This is my Tumblr account, where i will post anything and everything I want to:**

**Http:/kalgal65 .tumblr .com/**


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

My braid had back fired. Girls had swarmed him like he was the last pair of Gucci shoes at a max blow out sale.

The one that really pissed me off was a chick named Kaugra. She stuck to him like ultra cling wrap and gave me dagger eyes if I so much as looked at him.

After three weeks in this hell hole, Sesshomaru was the only person I liked to talk to durning our '_Sharing Sessions_' where they told us to basically go to the corner of the room and gossip.

But now he started sitting with _her_ and I was left to talk to inanimate objects. Me and the chair had a very in depth desscussion about floor polish yesterday.

Sure she was pretty, she was all curves and fancy clothing, but I thought he might not like that kind of girl. I was wrong.

It has been a whole _two_ days and Sessy has only been in our room a handful of times. Once for money, another for a shirt for Kagura. I wanted to throw something at his devilishly perfect head.

My Mickey Mouse pillow bounced harmlessly off the closed door. I crossed my arms and pouted. I stood up and walked over to his desk. A few new picters had been added.

One was of Sesshomaru practicing some swordplay. He wore traditional clothing and a sword hung in his right hand. Another was of her. I growled.

She was standing in front of a tree and blowing a kiss at the camera, her boobs where spilling out of her insainly tiny pushup bra. It was blocking a picture of me, I scooted over the hootch and my breath caught.

My tongue was popping out of the side of my mouth while I twisted Sesshomaru's hair into a braid. It was slightly bleary and looked to be taken by his phone. I stomped out of the room and down to the arcade where I knew they went.

I'm not about to lose my bestfriend.

**Its a little longer than normal...**


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

About halfway down the hallway I realized I had no idea what to do.

It was at least midnight but on the bright side, we got a free day tomorrow to _rediscover_ ourselves. Their words, not mine.

I spun around and smacked into a wall I was sure wasn't there before. My back hit the arcade room door and I slipped backwards. My head made a sickening crack when it hit the floor. My vision was bleary but I was sure the person standing above me was male. I thought in all the movies the man was to catch the falling damsel. Apparently not.

Oh hell yes was he male, everything about him screamed masculine. He had a sharp jaw and pretty aqua eyes with a nice tan. When he smiled little fangs popped out along with blinding white teeth.

"You ok?" He hauled me up by my elbow before putting my arm around his neck. And picking me up bridal style. I made a squeak and clung to his brown sweatshirt. It wasent Sesshomaru Soft but it was nice.

My butt touched the couch in the _living area_ and I let out out a sigh. His hands stayed locked around my waist.

"I'm Koga."

"Kagome." He stuck his face in my hair, alerting me to the fact he was a demon.

What. Are. You. Doing?" I spun compleatly around but before I could see who it was a hand grabbed my arm and half pulled, half dragged me from the room,leaving a slinky girl and muttering wolf behind.

Sesshomaru was fuming as he slammed and locked our dorm room door.

**_Important_: Tell y'all what, you REVEIW with a name of your choosing and I will add them in the story! I need a few good supporting characters. If you could, add some personality traits... Need it for the next chapter!**


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

**Thank you to all who entered characters. I may have gotten carried away with the length. It's a big two part paintball tournament!**

"Today is special. Ricky's Paintballs has offered to supply all kids for one day with guns and ammunition in exchange for shots for their website. You will have a eight person team and the winers get a free outing away from the retreat." That perked my interests.

"Your teams will be announced at lunch. Good luck." some kid in the background shouted "May the odds be ever in your favor" so I responded my slamming my hand on the breakfast table and yelling back.

"That is Mahogany!"

Sesshomaru shook his head and stabbed his omelet. He has kept me under lock and key since the 'Kouga Incident'.

We jogged around the perimeter of the retreat before going to Group. I sprinted past the lobby and crashed into the lunchroom door.

Sesshomaru picked me up off the floor and pulled the door. In my haste I must have thought to push. Stupid me.

The bulletin board was covered in pink swim team flyers and purple book club shin-up sheets. I ripped at the papers till I saw a pristine white sheet with bold type proclaiming it to be the names.

"Mai...Ty Lee...Not me...Not...Me...that's a boy...Oh! _ME_!" I had a little blue three by my name and I scanned the page for more little threes.

"It seems we are teammates." Sure enough, the number was placed next to his name.

"And we have one...Rena Cantic. Who's that?" I looked up and Sesshomaru shrugged my shoulders. "And Hiroshi No-Last-Name..."

"It's Bangga..." I looked around and a boy looked back. His boxy glasses rested under shaggy brown hair and right over mossy green eyes. He looked cute, in the Clark Kent kinda way but when I told him so he dropped his head and hid in his hair.

A red painted finger plucked the paper from my hands. Kagura let out a squeak before throwing her arms around around Sesshomaru.

"Sessy I'm on your team! And so is Kimiko!" She and her blonde friend jumped and hollered. There unconfined boobs flung everywhere like they had a mind of their own.

Kimiko turned her sharp green eyes on me before spitting out something like "You had better be good".

**(A/N: Sorry xXAngel AlliXx I needed another bitch...)**

"Hey so what team am I on?" A girl sprinted up and ripped the paper from Kimiko's claws. "Who is Kagome?" I raised my hand and she inspected me. "I like you."

And that was that.

Apparently it's a big deal to win this thing because a day out is like seeing a unicorn at central park. Possible but not likely.

It was Wednesday when I met the other two members of our eight person team. One was a girl named Sango who had a habit of hitting Miroku, the other member of our group. It made for an exiting training time.

The Rehab was going all out with this, training time, gear, and even allowing us to miss Group. It was _amazing_.

The only down side was spending it with the Soith Squad. Rena had come up with the name, Soith was Irish for hoe and me, Sango, and Hiroshi all liked it. Even Sesshomaru had cracked a smile when I told him that night.

-XD

"I want you to move out of your room." It was the first thing out of Kagrua's mouth on the last day of practice. "Sesshomaru! Your living with a girl, an _ugly_ one, but a girl none the less!"

Her Soith friend snickered but Hiroshi just shook his head and continued to fire at the cut out. Rena had printed a picture off of the girls Facebook page and glued them to the dummies. For a shy guy, Hiroshi had amazing accuracy when aiming for Kagrua's face.

The protective suits had came in yesterday and had cool purple stripes down the side. When I mentioned they looked like Sesshomaru's markings she clung to his side and started making unattractive noises.

That all led up to me walking outside under the trees. Kouga was walking behind me; he had tried to be discreet but had tripped a few times and cursed.

"Kouga are you ok?" I asked after a nasty sounding fall.

"Ya I'm ok...So how are you?" He looked like a puppy, all wide-eyed and happy that I had noticed him.

"Kagura and Kimiko are driving me _bonkers_." I was still looking up at the trees.

"I could get your mind off...Dog related subject matter." I found it endearing when he tried to sound smart. Then I realized to late what he meant.

His lips were warm and soft. He tasted kinda like honey, sweet and thick. Strong but not unpleasant.

One thing was right though. Sesshomaru was the last thing on my mind. I reached out and my finger tips came into contact with his superheated demon skin.

And for a second, I _almost_ convinced myself i wasn't thinking about another canine demon, that I didn't care. _Almost_.


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

I almost felt bad when we decimated Koga's team. Sesshomaru hammered him with a vengeance Before shooting wildly at the other demon on the group.

It was kinda hard to hide with huge cameramen following you around. When we had first walked out the lights had been flashing on each team, everyone sporting something different.

We had purple marks on our hips and strips down our legs. I felt like a part of mission impossible, not some big shot paintball company's commercial. Koga's group was a pretty dark brown color.

Kagura had spent the better part of the day screaming whenever a shot went out and clutching Sesshomaru like someone was actually shooting at her.

Kimiko was actually ok when her superior was gone. And she was one bad ass out on the yard. The other BA was Rena, she had a battle cry and everything.

Hiroshi was not a warrior but when someone on the other teams would go ape shit crazy and try to charge us, he would sniper him down like a pro. It was almost scary how good an aim he had.

I got in a few good shots and realized this is therapy in its own way. You can shoot people without Ll the repercussions. Everybody wins.

The finals is what had us panicking. InuYasha had done just as well as his brother and lead his team to the top, same as Sessy.

Kikyo had requested a change in teams because she was with a bunch of Nerds. They had denied before she threw herself to the ground and started crying.

Now she was waring InuYasha's signature red track suit and firing like a mad woman. The bright red coloring trailed down their sides like a wound, but it still looked cool.

When the buzzer sounded the group split up and ran for the trees. The cameraman behind me moaned about tramping through the forest for a good shot.

InuYasha flashed to my right and a I jumped behind one of the strategicly placed yellow blockers. A flash of purple flew over my head and Sesshomaru rolled through the leaves before crawling his way to the divider.

He had pulled his hair back and I had braided it before we left the room. He had said that he liked how I braided better than Kaugra because she pulled to tight. This was a good thing (Hey I'm better at one thing!) and a bad (What do they do in the time she's not braiding his hair?). Then I pretended I didn't care.

"It took long enough." I rose an eyebrow in question. "Kaugra would not leave me alone." I smirked. A little clingy huh?

"So why do you like her?" I tried to make it sound unimportant but I could hear the desperation in my voice.

"Her father and mine are doing a deal and he refuses to let me out of her sight. If I so much as tell her no, she threatens to tell her father. Till this bill is finalized...I'm stuck with her." I let out a sigh of relief.

"So your not dating her?" He looked so horrified that he shook his head repeatedly.

Well this changed everything. Sesshomar's head swiveled to the other side of the divider and he put his hand to his mouth.

I peeked out and InuYasha looked back. I screamed and fell backwards.

"Well look what I found!" He said before aiming the gun at my leg so when he shot, it wouldn't hurt because of the close distance.

Pop.

That was all it took. Sesshomaru was leaning on a tree and loosely aimed the gun at his bothers gut. InuYasha threw down his gun and sat next to me and pouted.

And that's how we got the off. And it was amazing.

**I'm to lazy to make it longer and check it over...sorry**


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

We shook hands with InuYasha's team. The two small girls hiding behind the boys in the group introduced themselves as Nipi and NightShade.

NightShade was hiding behind her bangs which looked supper cool with the electric blue high lights she added at the ends.

We screeched and hollered all the way back to our rooms and even Sesshomaru had a constant smirk on his face until we got to Kaugra's door.

He turned into the living room door before she reachedfor the door handle. She spun around and started looking for him. When she came up empty-handed she blamed me.

"What did _you_ do?" She planted her hands on her hips and puckered her lips. She looked like a blowfish.

"Sessy's probably in the bathroom, chill." I Put my hands up in mock defense.

She make an unladylike sound before stomping into the dorm and slamming the door. Kimiko knocked, said her name and was drug into the room before another slam was heard.

Rena and Hiroshi laughed and I snickered under my breath. Sango and Miroku had been the first person to be dropped off. He had asked if she wanted to hang out but she slapped him. He's a persistent fellow, I'll give him that.


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

I licked my ice cream cone. Sesshomaru dipped his spoon in the cup then popped the cookie dough yogurt into his mouth. I would have pegged him more of a shurbert type of guy.

Sango and Miroku were looking through Hot Topic and Rena and Hiroshi sat on a park bench munching on pretzel bits.

My _'Howl's Moving Castle'_ hat slid down my head and pushed my chunky bangs into my face.

"You are quite incompetent." I was puffing up to fire a comeback like 'Your _Mother_ incompetent!' but he reached over and pushed my hair out of my eyes.

I was left speechless. He just took a long sip from his smoothie, left over from our lunch. I crossed my arms and pouted.

Sango skipped up in a Hello Kitty hat while Miroku strutted silently behind. I complemented her on it and she struck a pose and winked at her male companion. I think he almost hyperventilated.

I munched contently on my cone. Sesshomaru watched me with a bemused expression while he tossed his cup into the trash can. It made a nice swoosh.

We got up and walked out the double doors. I still had more than half of my ice cream left but I wanted to save it so I only licked the small drips.

When we got buzzed in and Sessy unlocked our door, I sat on my bed and continued eating. I got a drip right above my mouth and went to lick it.

But my roommate beat me to it.

**Don't kill me. Trying to work on my suspense, how'd I do? XD**


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

Sesshomaru's POV

Kagome was taunting me.

I don't really understand what was happening till I stood in front of her. A small smudge of chocolate ice cream had dripped on to her upper lip and a picture of her and Kouga flashed through my mind.

I leaned forward and grabbed her chin before skillfully licking up drop of desert. Her sharp intake of breath gave me some pleasure, knowing I had surprised her. I rose from my crouch in front of her bed.

"Goodnight." I spun around and flicked off the light and the last think I saw was Kagome's shocked face before everything went dark.

"_Sesshomaru_?" She whispered like she expected a ghost to jump out.

"I'm sleeping."

"Yeah, I got that much." Her voice oozed sarcasm.

I silently moved to my bed to lie down to prove her wrong, but her hand sprang out and snatched my arm.

"Don't move!" I raised an eyebrow even if she couldn't see it. I bet she knew I was doing it. "Why did you do...that?"

"What act are you referring to?" This seemed to piss her off more.

"You and your tongue mauling me."

"Well for a person being mauled, you sure seem to enjoy it." I could just imagine her cheeks redding with anger. I was not going to divulged in the fact that I enjoyed my little stunt before she made a humph noise.

"Do you want a replay?" The question was innocent enough, just like Kagome. She grabbed my shirt coller and pulled me down to her level.

"Lisen here you...you...man-whore! I...well...just stop-" I cut her off with my mouth. She froze. I broke the kiss.

"You talk to much-" This time it was her doing to cutting off. Her hands balled in my white polo and my hands rested lightly on her jean short covered hips.

After that, it's all a hazy, kiss-y, blur.

**Thought you needed some making-out so: TADA! Your welcome.**


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

My butt hurt.

My eyes flashed open and I sucked in a breath. I was stretched over Sesshomaru's uncovered chest. Sometimes I wondered if he owned a shirt.

I looked over at his desk. All the pictures had been slid off and onto his bed only to be replaced by my bottom.

Yup that's right. I had spent the better part off last night whoring around on a desk.

I face palmed my forehead before falling backwards onto his arm. In his sleep his arm wrapped around my shoulders and I came to an even scarier problem.

I was shirtless too.

I still had on a bra, but my top was MIA. I tugged Sessy's out from under a pile of book that must have fallen over in our..._exchange_. My melted ice cream had stained my comforter.

I wrapped it around myself right in time for a loud knock to rattle the door. Sesshomaru rolled onto his tummy and moaned into the carpet while covering his head with a pillow.

I ran to the door and flicked the deadbolt. I cracked the door and stuck my head out only to be confronted with InuYasha.

"I need to see my brother, is he here?" I stuttered for a response but it came out sounding like fish language.

"Whats with your hair...are you waring a boys shirt...? Oh. My. God! You had s-" I slammed my hand over his mouth.

"No! It's not like that!"

And that's the moment when Sesshomaru pulled open the door, hair in tangles and his Snoopy dog pj pants hanging low on his hips shouting at his brother for waking him up.

This can't be good.

**I'm** **to lazy to look it over...sorry... I'm still angry over the recent developments in my tv show. I'm in a pissy mood**.


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

So I could see how he could jump to the wrong conclusion.

Sesshomaru's shirt hung loosely around my frame and the demons pants looked hastily thrown on. Both of our hair had seen better days, mine looked like it was home to a family of pigeons while his looked only slightly disheveled which in _my_ opinion only made him more-

Nope, _so_ not going there.

InuYasha clutched his stomach and laughed. I smacked the back of his head and Sesshomaru punched him in the gut.

When we ate lunch InuYasha wouldn't shut up which resulted in me being hauled to the bathroom to discuss my nonexistent love life with Kikyo. Even Sango and Rena got a good laugh out of it.

I was blushing like mad from all the stuff the girls started spewing in the restroom. Most of it was explicit and not meant for my virgin ears.

I covered my ears and slapped my hands over the sides of my head to block out their insanity laughter as I walked down the hallway.

I slammed into Sesshomaru and I grabbed his color causing him to topple over with me. He pushed himself up onto his hands and I peeked out from under my tightly shut flashed a smirk.

"You just can't resist huh?" I smacked his chest.

"Dear god! They jump each other everywhere, their like fucking _rabbits_!" And that's how InuYasha got punched for a second time in one day.

**A swarm of moths is driving me crazy! They are _everywhere_! **


	28. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

Talking about that night was forbidden. Every time someone so much as mentioned it both me and Sesshomaru left.

It was even worse when it was just us in our room. He would avoid eye contact and read or go to the bathroom. Or tell me to go away. Not even kidding.

I had just finished group and was heading back to the dorm when I tried to open the door with the fancy key-pads.

It beeped red before informing me my code was wrong. I punched it in again. And again. And again. I smacked my fist on the door.

"_Sesshomaru_!" I called and a bed creaking let me know he was in there. I sighed in relief.

"Yes?" He questioned without opening the door.

"The doors locked...Why?" I was getting mad now, then I heard something. I leaned in and a muffled giggle and what sounded like a girl falling off the bed reached my ears.

He was messing with a girl in our _room_!

I was pissed so I might have acted a little bash because I hammered the door.

"Ok well I'm going over to Koga's room, he told me his roommate is gone for the day!" I spun on my heals and marched to room 23.

I pounded on that door to, and when I sleepy looking Koga opened the door I snatched his shirt color and drug his mouth to mine.

**I was forced to run three miles today. I now think running is a new form of torture.**


	29. Chapter 29

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

I knew Koga was ok with this because he smirked into my mouth. I pulled him closer and tangled my hands into his "Make me 'Wolf'" t-shirt. Ironic.

While I was really inexperienced in the kissing arts, Koga didn't seemed to mind. I was lightly pulled into the room and i smacked the back of my leg into the wood and shut the door.

This was kinda fun if you didn't think about the repercussions might be. Like a trigger happy Sesshomaru coming in guns a blazing. Well that made this experience a little scarier.

Koga, master kisser, moved on to kiss up my throat I looked around his room. It had the same look to it as mine, but he had army posters tacked up and a picture of him as a small boy and who I assumed to be his father and brother who where both in military uniforms.

Well now I was _totally_ out of the making out mood.

I giggled and I looked into my eyes, his gleaming with mirth.

"And what is so funny? You stomping down to my room to _attack_ me with your kisses was a very unexpected turn to my day." I laughed again and he pulled my head up to meet his lips for another kiss.

But then Sesshomaru broke the door down.

**I get to go see R5! BooYaa! Backstage passes!**


	30. Chapter 30

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

His jaw was clamped tight and both hands had balled into fists. Sesshomaru looked _pissed_.

"Hey dude are you ok?" Koga sounded confused so it lead me to believe that this didn't happen offen.

I took in my position. I was on Koga's lap and he was sitting on the bed. Could be worse.

"I was going to introduce you to my _sister_ Rin and her _friend_ but you ran off. We were in Group when they arrived and Rin couldn't get the door to open and _broke_ it. It had to be _reprogrammed_ with a new password. I was _looking_ for the new one when you arrived." All the air whooshed out of my lungs.

"Ok?" It came out more of a question. "I just _really_ wanted to see Koga."

He perked up and I felt bad. I really didn't want to lead him on, he was such a nice guy. I did like him...just not as much as...never mind.

I smacked my head on Koga's chest before standing up, walking to the door pushing past Sesshomaru into the bright hallway. I cringed at the light and I could hear the two dogs talking in hushed whispers before one sucked in a breath.

All I heard before that was Sesshomaru's voice vibrate slightly as if the words wanted to transform into a fetal growl.

_"She's mine."_

**Ok. So I have gotten lots of Reveiws out me using drug and not dragged. Like eight. I use it because it sounds better and so I can get the chapters out faster. I usually try to be nice about this kind of thing but...I'm really tried and I'm trying to give you chapters between practices and studying for finals. Give me a break please :(**


	31. Chapter 31

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

I tapped my foot impatiently on the ground while Sesshomaru was walking abnormally slowly down the hallway. I had been waiting for ten minuets for for him to come open the door. I still didn't know the code.

"Will you _hurry up_!" I called down the hallway and the demon just lightly slipped his hands in his pockets and seemed to slow down even more.

"Ugh!" I threw my hands in the air and settled to bang like a wild woman on the door. A scuttling sounded and a cute pixie like woman opened the door.

Her toes had a bright green coat of paint on them and the little toe separators, cause for the scuffling noise.

"You must be Rin." I smiled and the girl screamed and threw herself at me, her golden eyes wide.

"Oh your even _prettier_ than Sessy said! Oh when he told me he found a person to room with, that _wasn't_ InuYasha...I knew it had to be the work of a pretty little thing like _you_!" Well I think it's fair to say she has none of the qualities of her brother.

She was a ray of sunshine and Sesshomaru was a big, _stupid_, gray, storm cloud.

"Rin please don't smother my roommate, she just came from a rather tramatic situation." I turned and smacked his chest.

He pushed past me and a young girl clung to his arm. She was a little taller than Rin with hair that looked like she had taken a razor blade to it. She had wide black eyes that made me want to smack that hero-worship look off her petite little face.

**Thank you toa everyone that Reveiws...I love all you guys!**


	32. Chapter 32

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

"This is my friend Gigi. She is in my class and when I told her I was going to see my brother she volunteered to come with." Poor little Rin, she doesn't even see the self centered bitch right beside her.

Gigi (Satans Spawn) was like high grade duct tape. She was used by everybody.

Ok that was a _little_ mean, but it was true. She looked like a well dressed prostitute. Also mean, also true.

This girl irked me more than Kagura, and that was saying something. She dressed like her to, with the tight clingy shirts that looked like she bought it at Hoes-R-Us.

Rin and..._her_...planed on staying the _week_. Apparently their dad had some power on his side and bullied the Retreat into giving them a room for their stay.

They sat with us and played with us and talked to us, and I wouldn't mind just Rin but with her friend...it made my week a living hell.

Rena, Sango, and I trashed them everytime we saw Miss. Priss walk down trying to seduce Sesshomaru by rubbing against him like she was cheese and he was a grater. It was _sickening_.

The only up side was that it pissed Sesshomaru off almost as much as me. Late at night after he practically shoved Gigi out the door, he would pace back and forth ranting. It was almost worth it, having her around. _Almost_.

**Found a baby bunny! Had to let it go... :(**


	33. Chapter 33

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

After Sesshomaru's sister and friend left, I took up the hobby of boxing. It felt really nice to hit bags to get out my frustrations and I got to imagine I was punching heads of my enemies. One punch, it was Kagura. Second punch, Gigi. Third, it was Sesshomaru himself.

It got really hot in the small area that held all the equipment so I would normally sneak out around midnight so I could ware just a sports bra and my shorts. The outfit was a little reveling and I never wanted to show that much skin to anybody.

The door made a loud pop when I opened it and I lead it slowly to a close. I tiptoed slowly backwards then when I was a good distance away, I un-hunched my back and spun around.

Right into Sesshomaru.

"What are you _doing_ here?" My voice echoed a little bit.

"I found you missing and thought you might be here, as you are most nights." I hung my head in shame. I'm horrible at hiding things.

"...Are you going to leave?" We were both standing around and I really wanted to beat the shit out of something.

"I think not. This sport seems fun." He started wrapping his knuckles.

"Ok pretty boy, let's see what you got."

**I'm trying really hard to get all my studying done so I might be a little late...Sorry bare with me!**


	34. Chapter 34

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

My foot made a satisfying thunk when it connected with Sesshomaru's head. He swept his feet out and caught it on my ankles. I jumped away and retaliated by landing a punch to his chin.

Sweat was pooling at my lower back and dripped unattractively down my face. My partner was breathing almost as hard as me and that was only because I might have leaked a little Miko power into a few of my hits. On accident of corse.

Sesshomaru had lost his shirt a long time ago and every time he moved its like his whole body moved with him. I tried not to think to much on that.

We both tried to block out the world and when we connected through hits, punches and kicks, it was almost like we were successful.

It almost felt..._intimate_. It was kinda stupid to think beating up people to be romantic but, in it's own way, for us it was. Sesshomaru didn't seem to mind I was a girl, and took any opening to hit me. I would hit him back and it was almost like therapy.

I was pissed at Sesshomaru for not telling me about the Kaugra thing and he was angry I kissed Kouga (No matter _how_ much he denied it).

I sat down on the crates to the far side of the room. Sesshomaru breathed deeply in and out and looked out the window. I watched his lightly muscled chest rise and fall with his breaths. It shined lightly and I couldn't help but compare him to Kouga.

While the wolf was buffer, Sesshomaru seemed to have the body of a runner, or a swimmer. He was lean and defined whereas Kouga seemed to be a hung of meat.

I leaned my head down and concentrated on slowing down my heart rate.

Sesshomaru's POV

She was beautiful. Most woman I label with that word are big chested and most likely have some type of family inheritance. They are all girls who never thought for a minuet I could be something other than a play thing.

Kagome sat breathing heavily on a pile of crates. The rest of this place was very up scale but this small room seemed to be the oddball out. Just like _us_.

Parts of her hair had fallen out of her ponytail and had curled around her face from all the humidity. She seemed to forget that she only wore a sports bra and shorts. We both had thrown our shoes to the corner. Her lightly tanned skin glistened with sweat and even I could feel myself getting sticky.

Another thing that caught me off guard, she was a Miko. Her punches had more potency so I threw some of my power into the mix as well. By the time I was done we had both become tired. I opened my mouth.

"Breath through your nose and out through your mouth."

Her head shot up and she let out a breath she must have been holding.

"Your going to need it." I added and her head cocked to the side and I strided confidently over to her. She stood up and met my mouth with hers.

Kagome's POV

So much for lowering my heart rate.

** IMPORTANT: I will be gone for the next to days and I don't know it the hotel will have WiFi so I will post a chapter tomorrow if it does but if not...you'll have to wait till Friday...sorry! I hope you like that I made it longer!**


	35. Chapter 35

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own InuYasha.**

My head smacked the wall when I pulled Sesshomaru backwards. He rested his hands lightly on both sides of my head and I tucked my fingers into his belt loops.

He smirked and I smiled into his lips. One of his hands moved to cupped the back of my head and the other held me in place by the small of my back.

The sound of giggling and the smack of something or _someone_ hitting the door came from the hallway. Sesshomaru pushed me behind the large punching bag. He squeezed into the small space next to me and our bodies where flush with each others. Not that I was complaining, how many girls can say they were stuck hiding in a small space with a sweaty, shirtless Sesshomaru? Nevermind, don't answer that.

Miroku and Sango stumbled in. He laughed then leaned into her. I expected a scream and a slap but instead she grabbed his neck and dragged him to her. I giggled and Sesshomaru covered my mouth but I could see from the corner of my eye that he was smirking.

"You really should pick a different room. This one is taken." Sesshomaru pulled us out from our hiding spot and both jumped away from each other like naughty teenagers.

"Kagome...Sesshomaru?" They both scream-whispered.

**I'm so excited to see R5! They do have WiFi so I will update soon.**


	36. Chapter 36

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own InuYasha.**

"Well it's not like I saw _your_ relationship coming!" I scream-whispered to the couple.

Sango blushed and looked away but Miroku smiled and looked like the cat that ate the canary. The two guys shared a smirk and I swear I saw Sesshomaru wink.

"Let's just forget we saw each other and go make out in some other room." Miroku suggested, always the pervert. Sango leaned over and smacked his arm but he just smiled. "Is it wrong that her hitting me turns me on?"

And that was when me and Sessy took our cue and ran for the door.

I was stumbling down the hall laughing and resting my hand on the walls trying to stop myself from falling over. Sesshomaru stuck his hands in his jeans and walked down the hall without a shirt, looking like he owned the place.

Our room was freezing and that made me aware of my sweaty exposed stomach and legs. I shivered and sprinted to my bed and threw myself under the covers. My short covered butt popped out the back and I laughed again.

Sesshomaru chuckled and grabbed my sides. I stifled a scream and flipped over to face him.

He picked me up and dropped me on his bed before falling down next to me and covering up both of us with his afghan.

**Yay for fluff!**


	37. Chapter 37

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own InuYasha.**

"Don't wake them up!" A loud smacking noise seemed to echo off the walls. A light sign could be heard. "Why don't we cuddle?"

Kikyo questioned and even in my half-asleep state I could imagine InuYasha's face stumbling to come up with an answer that would satisfy his girlfriend.

"You both shut-up." Sesshomaru growled and his arms squeezed around my stomach. My bare stomach.

I tried not to panic and still look like I was asleep because what Kikyo knows, everyone knows and if she got ahold of the fact I was only in a sports bra my good girl status could drop down to Kaugra's. And that would suck.

I don't think Sessy even realized he said anything because he buried his face in my hair and purred with contentment. InuYasha laughed and I could hear Kikyo smack his arm with her purse before she shoved him out the door. Another sign sounded before she quietly shut the door.

Without the hall lights the room got dark and I shook Sesshomaru's shoulder. He pressed himself closer to me and I swear my face was as red as a cherry.

"_Sessy_!"

He chuckled and his hand tightened. I giggled because he was tickling me. I tried to push him away more out of reflex than getting away from him.I fell off the side of the bed and took Sesshomaru with me.

"We find ourselves in this position a lot huh?" Sessy chuckled again. I just smiled up at him.

**It's late but for the record, I had a lot to do tonight. I'm really looking forward to all my cartoons tomorrow morning! Yay for being a nerd!XD**


	38. Chapter 38

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own InuYasha.**

Sesshomaru's POV

When waking up with a beautiful woman next to you in bed your supposed to be suave, confident, and in control at all times.

So that proposes the question, why am I such a sissy when faced with Kagome?

She was pretty in her own way. Long dark locks that framed those sparkly eyes. Dear god did I just use the word sparkly? It must be getting worse.

The only explanation for why I'm feeling this way is because that _woman_ is a huntress and she has put a spell on me.

A bombshell blonde winked at me yesterday and the only thing I could think of was what would Kagome look like winking at me. How pathetic is that?

My father married a human and I dealt with it. A younger half-brother? I can deal with it, but following in my fathers foot steps. I don't think I can do that.

So that's why I picked myself off of Kagome and took an insanely long shower, then left extra early while she was taking hers so I wouldn't have to test my self control when she walked into our room in a towel, dripping wet.

This was not helping.

I strolled down the path that lead around the lake and looked at my reflection. That lead to me thinking about _her_ walking with me. I was getting nowhere.

"Sesshomaru!" The said woman was sprinting down the tree line right at me with her perfect wind blown hair and smelling like mangos, the sent of her shampoo.

This small human will be the death of me.

**I really like this chapter... Sorry it's kinda late, I was watching Howl's Moving Castle all day.**


	39. Chapter 39

**DISCLAIMER: I...Don't...Own...**

I sprinted down the hill to where Sesshomaru was walking. I had looked all over for him and had even ran into Kouga.

He had tried to talk to me but I had been to busy looking for Sessy to really notice. He asked if every thing was ok with _'Us'_ and I told him I was really confused at the moment. Not really a lie but I still felt bad about it.

I was breathing really heavily and I could feel my hair frizzing out from the humidity.

"Hey what's wrong?" I rested my hands on my hips and waited for him to respond. He turned his back to me and looked out to the water.

"After this summer ends, we will most likely never see each other again. I am just stopping something I should have never started in the first place. Especially with somebody like you." I loud smack rang through the trees and Sesshomaru looked down at my face in shock.

My hand was shaking and tears dripped slowly down my face. I had slapped him right across the face and it felt damn good.

"You fucking _man-whore_! How dare you think you can _play_ with me like this! Just get the hell over yourself!" I spun around and marched back up the hill to my dorm.

"Oh, and I want all your stuff out of _my_ room by tomorrow." My voice didn't sound like my own and it sounded distant, like I wasn't really there. Maybe I wasn't.

** Important: Because I'm studying for finals, **_**I will not be updating till Wednesday**!_** Sorry but you know how it is... Sorry also for the cliff hanger, its almost sad how good I'm getting at them.**


	40. Chapter 40

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

My fist smacked into the punching bag but it didn't feel as satisfying as I wanted it to be. I had been kicking the shit out of the old equipment all day because Sesshomaru was suppose to come soon and pick up all of his stuff.

I picked up the small purple towel and wiped the sweat off my brow before opening the door and making my way down the hallway. It was about eleven and I should have been in bed but as long as I didn't get caught I should be fine.

I typed in the code and as I pushed down on the handle and walked in my phone vibrated and when I looked down to see it I smacked into a wall where a door should have been.

Which was weird.

I peeled myself off the ground and scowled at the man smirking down on me. I was going to chew him out but I stopped when I got a better look at him.

He looked like Sesshomaru's older brother (Not as good looking but that's _not_ the point). His hair was pulled into a high ponytail and he smiled before grabbing my arm and hauling me up.

When I was on my feel I was pushed behind Sessy who was growling low in his throat. He was glaring and his chest rumbled. I placed my hand between his tense shoulder blades and he relaxed to my touch.

"Kagome." My head snapped up at mention to my name. "This is my _father_, InuTasio."

**Hi, I really hated studying... So I decided not to...**


	41. Chapter 41

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

I rubbed his back slowly and because he was so worked up I forgot I was supposed to be angry at him. Sesshomaru calmed down again and glared at his smirking father.

"Sesshomaru, I see you haven't changed. Who is your friend?" He smiled charmingly and leaned sideways to look at me behind his sons back. I hissed like a cat and I could hear Sessy smile and his chest lightly vibrate with a chuckle.

"Well aren't you a _vicious_ little thing." He looked up at Sessy with a look of horror. "What type of friends are you keeping these days?"

"You have no say in how I live and I friends I keep so I think you should leave." The smile I had put on his face had left but he wasent growling anymore, so that was good...I think.

"I thought I would take a brake and come see you and your brother for a day and I find both of you shacked up with beautiful human woman, even if yours is slightly crazy. See I told you you would follow in my foot steps!"

Sesshomaru slammed the door in his face and stomped to his bed and flop down on it with a long sigh. I had never seen him look so exhausted before. I colaped on him before curling into his side.

"So your not mad anymore?" His voice was soft as velvet.

"No. I think I understand why you said it." His eyebrows rose. "You didn't want me to see your _nut job_ of a father." I mumbled into his clothing and he laughed.

**I'm thinking about doing a Fic for Legend of Korra... I might, what do you think of it? (If you watch it. I'm a sucker for anything kidish and funny)**


	42. Chapter 42

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

InuYasha and Kikyo came in later that night to rant about how stupid his father was acting. From how he was explaining it, it seemed like their father was messing with InuYasha, like teasing him while Sesshomaru was practically verbally attacked.

I had taken a shower because I had fallen asleep all sweaty from my time in the boxing room. He had said I didnt sweat, I _glowed_. That sneaky bastard was such a suck up.

I curled my legs underneath me in the fuzzy pink chair that Kikyo had left behind when she moved and I had taken I liking to. It was really warm and big so you could fall asleep in it.

One thing I was holding off on was thinking about was the end of summer. It was fast approaching and I couldn't help but think that when we left we would _have_ to go different directions. I knew his mom lived in New York and he didn't get along with dad and I lived in Colorado before my loser of a Step Dad moved us to the 90210.

I got hit in the face with a pillow and my head snapped up.

"...What?" Kikyo sighed like it was so tiring to deal with me, but I didn't really mind it was just how she is. I picked my water bottle from the bedside table and took a drink.

"I _asked_ if you and Sesshomaru are dating." I spit it out in her face and Sessy laughed.

**I'm doing the **_Korra Fic_**, but what do you guys want the shipping to be? And under what category do you want me to post it, LOK or A:TLA? I need answers!**


	43. Chapter 43

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

"I'll take that as a _yes_." Kikyo wiped the drink off her shirt and InuYasha handed her a Kleenex from my desk. She dabbed lightly at the blotches before letting out an exasperated sigh. "This was new chiffon!"

I ran my hand across my mouth to clean up the extra pop before looking outright at her. How can she be so calm when she just questioned my lovelife?

"No we are not dating!" I screeched.

"Oh...so just friends with benefits?" She looked up at me innocently. Well as innocently at she could when talking about this stuff.

"No!" I screamed at the same time Sesshomaru said "_Well_..."

InuYasha smirked and the brothers fist punched eachother. I smacked Sessy's arm and slapped Inu's hand away.

"Stop it you guys!" Both laughed and it was the only time they seemed not to be at each others throats.

I muttered under my breath and leaned back into my chair. I pulled my book out from where it had gotten buried underneath my blankets and flipped to my page. I blocked the two brothers and the girl fixing her make-up with her window reflection and focused on my words.

Needless to say, it was a long night.

**Really late, I know. I was messing around all day sorry. I need answers for my Korra Fic, Borra...Makorra what shipping do you want? Tell me!**


	44. Chapter 44

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

When they finally left I stood up and stretched. Sesshomaru watched me from his bed where his head rested on a pillow.

"What are you looking at Sessy?" I questioned before putting My hands on my hips.

"You taunt me so." He said and I blushed and cocked my hip to the side and frowned at him. He smirked and sat up.

His shirt had some small time band on it and his boxers were the Spiderman ones told him I thought were cool. In my defense they looked like shorts at the time.

"So today I need you to _best_ on your best behavior because my mom is coming to visit." I refrained from telling him my step loser was coming with her.

"I will ware my nice pants." He said, sarcasm dripping from every word. I smacked the back of his head but because of my vertical challenged-ness (Shortness, but I don't like that word) I hit his neck.

He looked over his shoulder and smirked at me. I glared back.

"Kagome, calm down I'll be on my best behavior." He promised and I snorted. "I could tell her about all of our _extracurricular activities_."

"You tell her that and I'll call up your mom and tell him what type of underwear your wearing. I like to think of her as a more DC lover rather than Marvel, don't you?"

**Guys I did two story's because I'm all for Borra but someone wanted so Makorra...I really had nothing better to do. BTW DC all the way...**


	45. Chapter 45

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

"Kagome!" I stood at the front of my door and my mom hobbled down the hallway in her eight inch heels and smothered me in a hug. Her perfume clogged my nose and I had to stop myself from gagging.

Don't get me wrong, I love my mom, but she just wasn't herself after she married. She got her hair died from its pretty black to a poopy brown color and bought ugly ass suits that cost an arm and a leg so she could fit in at the preppy country clubs they belonged to.

Robert walked behind her and sneered at me in his interpretation of a smile.

"Hello, I'm Kagome's friend Sesshomaru." He bowed to her and she blushed and looked back to my step monster as if asking permission to talk. He nodded and she looked back to us.

"Oh Kagome told me she had a _guy friend_ but I just thought it was some nerd with social problems!" She laughed at her lame attempt at a joke before moving out of the way to let Robert pass.

"It's good to see you." Ya, his grimace said as much. "I want to introduce you to your Step-Sister." I looked up at him and blinked.

"Step what? I thought you didn't have any kids!" I shouted and he rubbed my moms arm as if telling her it didn't mean anything that he had some kid with someone other than his wife. It was plain to see she was discouraged by it.

"She is sixteen, a year younger than you, and will be visiting soon. As in tomorrow." He had already started down the hall, guiding my mom to the door. "We need to go get settled at our hotel. We will be back tomorrow to introduce you two!"

The door made a final sounding bang and Sesshomaru leaned into my ear and whispered: "So what just happened?" I responded blandly.

"I don't know. It was quite unclear."

**It's late, I know and I'm deeply sorry.**


	46. Chapter 46

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

I was wearing a rut in our floor waiting from my long lost step-sister.

Sesshomaru was sitting in the corner reading a book and when I let out a sigh for the hundredth time he slammed his book shut and stood up to place his hands on my shoulders.

I paused from my pacing and looked into his eyes.

"Calm _down_. I'm sure she will be fine-" He would have continued if the door hadn't been pushed open and a blonde girl walked in.

She looked kinda sick, she was so thin. Her skin was a light orange, tell both me and Sessy that her tan was from a sprayer and her large black boxy glasses covered her eyes so we couldn't see their color.

"Are you..." She looked down to her hand. "Ka-Gome?" She looked up and I nodded. She smirked when I held out my hand for a shake and she blew me off to move over next to Sesshomaru.

"And who might you be?" She took off her glasses and light brown eyes looked back. His face didn't change and I jumped when his arm slinked around my waist and lightly tugged me into his side.

"I am Kagome's boyfriend." I tried to hide my shock and looked up at his face. He smirked down at me and I smiled.

"Really?" She eyed us both then frowned. "Well that's no fun."

I didn't know I could have such violent thoughts.

**How did you read the first few chapters of this story? They are so jumbled!**


	47. Chapter 47

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

She walked around my room and picked up every picture, article of clothing, and thing I had before dropping it. She peeked her head into my bathroom and I heard a feminine yelp.

"Oh my _Gawd_! It's so small!" She waddled out because of her huge heels and she planted a hand on her hip and fixed the dark-tinted sun glasses that had started to slip from her ironed down hair.

Her light pink loose top swished when she spun around to look at us. I looked highly underdressed with her looking immaculate in whitewash skinny jeans and 500 dollar purse.

"Oh BTW, my name is Marcie." I snorted under my breath then held out my hand.

"I'm Kagome, like you know, and this is my boy...friend Sesshomaru." He nodded respectfully and Marcie practically purred. Again with this chick refusing to shake my hand!

Her blonde hair streamed behind her as she jumped onto Sessy's bed and jostled some of his pillows. She pawed through the pictures that had been accumulating on both of our desks.

She frowned whenever she came to one of me and him and went so far as the throw the one of us after the bummer cars over her shoulder when he wasn't looking.

I picked it up off the blanket it fell on and picked at the edge. Sessy sat down in front of me and his back rested against my legs that hung off his bed. Marcie was still digging.

He rested his arm on one propped up knee and leaned his head back. It was his way of saying everything was ok. He looked at me upside down and I just wanted to kiss him. So I did. Upside down.

Suck _that_ Marcie.

**It's longer because I love you guys! And I was really in the mood for some fluff!**


	48. Chapter 48

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

"So then he told me I was hot and I was like 'You just want in my pants!' so then-" I blocked out her intensive rambling and crossed my eyes before looking over a Sesshomaru.

He smirked back and Marcie turned to glare at me because she was trying to tell him a riveting story of the time a dude hit on her.

Sessy had layed back on his bed and she practically shoved her nonexistent boobs in his face with the excuse that she triped. On the floor.

I snorted and she started telling her stupid story that made me want to throw myself from the top of a building. The highest thing in the room was a desk so I was out of luck.

"He was _totally_ looking at my bottom-"

"Ass. The _correct_ term was he was looking at your ass. You know, like the hoofed mammal from the horse family?" I said in the most sarcastic voice possible.

"I don't think I was talking to you!" She said and Sesshomaru stood and walked over to my bed before picking me up and calmly strutting to the door. "Wh- Where are you guys going?"

"Kagome and I are going to the weight room to to have a hot make-out session. Care to join? Just kidding, I don't like you." Then he calmly opened the door then slammed it shut behind us.

"What the hell was that Mr. Stoic?" I giggled.

"That girl makes me want to bash my head into the woodwork." I threw back my head and laughed. Well as best I could in his arms.

**There I two types of Nerds in my book, the Gaming Nerd and the Bookworm Nerd. I have the pleasure of being both.**


	49. Chapter 49

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

"You can put me down now." I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him, but he just smirked.

"I may have said the statement to get us away from her but I do plan on getting my kiss." I laughed before laying my head on his chest.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"I may be a demon, but I do not lie especially to a pretty girl." I froze.

"You think she's _pretty_?" I said it like a curse word.

"No, I think you look cute jealous." That goddamn smirk of his! I smacked his arm and he dropped me on the black leather couch in one of the living rooms on the far side of the Retreat.

"You little Man-whore." I said before he fell down next to me and I laughed when I had to halfheartedly push him off. He rolled over before propping his head on his hand. His hair spilled over his shoulder in orange wisps because of the sunset that cast a fiery hue to it.

I picked at a piece then rolled over so I was on my back. I smiled when his lock slipped through my fingers. He played with my hair while I played with his.

We both froze when Marcie's voice rang out in the hallway.

*****Warning now, this summer I will be visiting my cabin most weekends so most likely some days (like Saturdays) I won't even have Internet to update with! Sorry, hang in there!**


	50. Chapter 50

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

I looked over to whisper to Sesshomaru when he leaned in and kissed me. I was stunned for a minute before I took hold of his shirt and he held my neck so he wouldn't fall off the side of the small love seat.

I giggled at the exact time Marice clomped into the room.

"Oh my god guys, get a room!" She yelled.

"We had one but you followed us into it." I murmured into Sessy's shirt and his chest rumbled with laughter.

"Well we're supposed to get to like, _know_ each other not make out with our boyfriends!" She said but I was feeling in a very bitchy mood at that moment.

"Just me, only I get to make out with my boyfriend." I bit my lip to hold back my peal of laughter that threatened to pour from my mouth.

While me and Sesshomaru were in a heap of giggles and glitter, Marcie had her fancy purse clutched in her hand and her cheeks had a red flush that made her look blotchy.

"Your stuck in _Rehab_, do you really think he would kiss you like that out in the _real_ world?" She looked proud of her speech and threw her platinum blond hair over her shoulder before marching out.

*****REMEMBER! I will not be updating on Saturday or Sunday!**

**I drove to the store to get some Goldfish Crackers. They are Delicious. **


	51. Chapter 51

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

I punched her. Decked her right across the cheek, right in the face and she made a sound that sounded like a dying walrus before smacking her head on the door frame and falling an the floor.

"You bitch!" She cried and i noticed she was crying.

"Don't talk to me like that!" I cried before sticking my tongue out at her. I spun on my heels and marched down the hall with Sesshomaru in tow.

I typed angrily at the keypad on are door, wanting it to magically open. Tears started to blur my vision and he had to grab my hand and enter the password himself.

I smacked my face down into my pillow and made a gurgling sound in the back of my mouth.

"She's lying right? We would have met _right_?" I said but it was muffled by my fleece blanket.

"I most likely would not have ever met you, so I am glad I have problems, and was forced to come here." I smiled, this was his way of saying she is a Poo-Poo face.

Sesshomaru told me I need to try to stop cussing so I told him to go fuck himself. It had been a long day and I was _so_ not in the mood.

**Something to look forward to, Monday's chapter will be in Sesshomaru's POV.**


	52. Chapter 52

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

Sesshomaru's POV

Kagome was on a _rampage_.

She bullied the lunch lady's into giving her a vat of rocky road ice cream and yelled at anyone that got close to the living room where she sat. I had to warn people that they should stay away from her.

After a day of that I hauled her out to feed some ducks in the small pond on the property but it all went down hill when we came back inside and she noticed she had gotten a sunburn.

"I look like a _Burnt Marshmallow_!" Kagome stated, sobbing into her pillow and blanket that sat crumpled on the living room's beige couch.

"You look like a tanned super model." I tried and she stopped crying long enough to look up and glare.

She may have been under the weather but she looked as good as always. Her hair had curled wildly around her head and one of my turtlenecks hung loosely around her small frame but a rosy hue bloomed under her cheeks and her eye seemed brighter.

I don't think it was Marcie's comment that hurt her more the implications. She seemed to think I would dump her when the summer was over, which I had no intentions of doing.

"Kagome, you need to get up. Tomorrow we have a field trip." She moaned into her pillow.

**I got reported on a diffrent story so I can't update for a while... Sorry to Anonymous, I fixed the problem and can see where you thought that but I put it in Italics because she was sobbing, and I'm sorry you felt insulted! **


	53. Chapter 53

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

*****Ok guys, sorry for the wait but I couldn't update for a while because I was reported. I know. I wasn't allowed to update for a few days...**

_Anonymous on Chapter 52**: Sorry if I insulted you, that wasn't what I was going for and i am part Hispanic myself so it's not like I'm trying to be racist. In fact I feel horrible that you think I would do a racial slur so I ask you to PLEASE except my apology and all others that felt insulted? If you want to look, I went back and fixed it.**_

I threw my dirty clothing into the blue striped hamper in the corner of the room and pulled my light purple shirt over my head, the one that Sesshomaru got me.

My borrowed white jean capris looked dirty and I swiped at them angrily because Kikyo told me if I didn't ware them she would smack me and if I got them dirty she would still hit me. Its a lose-lose situation anyway you look at it.

Sesshomaru strutted out of the bathroom with only a towel on his hips. He was so sure of himself and I was not. I screamed and threw a blanket at him.

"Well hello to you too." He said holding my quilt in one hand and his towel up in the other. I frowned at him and he smirked.

"Why can't you put a shirt on?" I questioned from under my comforter.

"Because I like the breeze on my chest. I don't know." His voice was serious the first half and chuckle the last.

"Put on some clothing! You must have Vestiphobia." He looked at me over one pale shoulder with an eyebrow raised. "It's the fear of clothing."

He shook his head and pulled a shirt on.

"Do I want to know how you know this?" He sat down on the end of my bed and I popped my head out from under the covers to look him in the eye.

"I looked it up because, for a while now, I thought you might suffer from this _very_ serious problem." I nodded my head and made it look like I knew what I was talking about.

"Oh? You are so silly Kagome. Get ready to go." He said before leaning over and kissing my forehead while I muttered an ok.


	54. Chapter 54

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

"Really? This place?" Sesshomaru muttered and I screamed before running into the huge ball pit. "Kagome this is childish, that the had the audacity to bring full grown teenagers to a place like this-"

His words got cut off when I threw a rubber ball and it smacked the side of his face. I stood up and the colorful toys reached up to mid-calf. I cocked my hip and tossed a ball in one hand.

"How dare you hit this Sesshomaru." I threw the ball up before catching it and pitching it at his chest. His arm shot out and stopped it midair. I laughed, now he is so sure of himself that he is talking in third person.

"Come have fun with me Sessy!" I yelled before falling backwards and started being devoured by the bright masses. I giggled as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Please refrain from calling me that in public." He shoved his hands in his pockets before turning his back to me. That bastard.

I crouched down and then launched myself onto his back. He made a startled cry before falling backwards. Balls exploded every which way and I was smiling like a crazy person. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was not.

"Come _on_ Sessy, have some _fun_ sometimes!" I lifted up his lips to make it look like he was mildly happy.

Sesshomaru's POV

I cannot believe that this human woman would do something this stupid. I allowed her to call me the derogatory name and even to drag me to this stupid fun house, but how dare she tackle me to the ground and smother me with bright plastic balls.

"Are you _done_?" My tone was sharp and I regretted the words after I said them. "I am having a hard day." Don't ask me why I needed to explain myself.

"That's why you need to have fun, play, act like a kid for a few hours!" She flipped around and sat her head on my stomach. I petted her hair absentmindedly. I am so whipped.

"Why is your day hard?" She asked and I leaned in closer to her so she could hear clearly over the other laughing people in the building.

"My father called and told me my mother is getting remarried." I heard her hiss before she flipped over and sat her head in the crook of my neck. "We are a weird couple. Having a heart to heart in a child's ball pit." She giggled.

"That's what makes us the best, while others dignity would be crushed at such a challenge we lie here proud." While that made no sense, I kissed the top of her head anyway.

**Two chapters because my guilt was eating me alive. Stupid reporters!**


	55. Chapter 55

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

I had to drag him to the blown up bouncy houses that sat situated around the room. One was really big and had a huge slide but seemed to short so I pulled him to the lengthy blown up obstacle corse.

"No." He said curtly before walking straight faced over to the benches in the middle of the arena.

"PleasePlease_Please_! If you win I'll give you a kiss!" I wanted to kick his ass. He may down right lap me when we run in a line but with blown up things springing up in his face I think he will lose his cool and freak out. I hop he won't pop looked over at me with a raised eyebrow.

"A simple kiss? That's all you can bet?" I was insulted!

"Fine! I just go ask _Kouga_ to go throught it with m-" Sesshomaru had grabbed my arm dragged* me the starting line.

When the little mini light went off I sprinted into the huge streamers and over the thick hurdles. Sesshomaru was muttering about his hair getting messed up when we got to the part when we dived through a small donut shaped thing. I was almost to the end before he got done with it.

I went to slide down and as my feet touched the end of the slide Sesshomaru tumbled into my back and I was so startled that he had enough time to jump onto the finishing mat.

"No, Damn!" I stomped around before clomping back over to him. "You bastard." I said before grabbing his shirt and dragging him down to my hight and kissing him.

"I love wining, but the prizes are better." He is so cocky.

**I. Am. So. Bored. Even tumblr is making me tired. I'm eating, sleeping, typing. I'm gonna get so fat...**


	56. Chapter 56

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

**I wrote this chapter to _Florence + The Machine's "Kiss with a Fist"_. BTW.**

Sesshomaru's POV

I tumbled over the raised flooring before popping back up and racing to the wall. Kagome fell and I laughed before she grabbed my ankle and I tumbled onto my face.

"You dirty cheat!" She looked back over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out.

I picked myself off the rubber padding and tore off after her back. I easily caught up and pulled on her swinging ponytail causing Kagome to smack into a sponge-y support pole.

"Sessy!" I turned around and ran backwards while giving her a two finger salute. She massaged her temple before getting quickly up and trailed after me.

She let out battle cry and threw herself onto my back again. I ate foam while she sprinted to the finish. How I got dragged into this I have no idea, but I'm not about to lose to Kagome.

The rest of the corse was mostly flat so even without my demon speed (Kagome said she would slap me if I used it) I easily caught up to, but also passed her.

When I neared the end the paths split in a two so I quickly picked the one on the left. I could hear her giggling through the walls, meaning she must have picked the second choice.

When the two lanes converged I when I went to roll under an obstacle but Kagome shoved me out of the way and charged right through.

The pretty neon sign came closer, marking the end of the corse so at the last second I flipped around, grabbed Kagome, and rolled out the end of the fun house obstacle corse.

We both sat, stuttering and panting an the mat with the big bold letters 'Finish' on them.

"_I_ win!"  
"I win."

"_No_!"

"No."

Kagome huffed before giggling which I quickly joined her in, if only slightly.

**Before I forget to tell you, tomorrow is my birthday! I'm hoping to get some music money And books!**


	57. Chapter 57

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

We sat together on the bus and played a game of Go Fish with the tiny mini cards Kikyo brought to play with InuYasha but they fell asleep from all the fun they had. By that I mean Sessy and I almost ran into them making out in one of the slides.

"Do you have any twos?" I questioned.

"No. Go Fish." I giggled at how he could say that with a monotone voice. "Sixes?"

I threw my hands up in exasperation and tossed my cards across the small fold out table. He smirked and added them to his deck before throwing down a four pair. I let my head fall onto the table because he had five points while I had zip.

"I want to play a _different_ game." I crossed my arms over my chest like a scorned woman. He picked up my cards and shuffled them. "I know! Let's play the Kagome Wins Ever Time Game."

"I would still beat you." I narrowed my eyes and hissed at him. He smirked before shuffling the cards and dealing them out for another game. "Tell you what, if you win this time I will let you raid my closet and keep your favorite shirt."

I perked up and then put all my focus into this game of cards. I really wanted the fuzzy purple pullover with the words "BrookRidge High School" on it.

**Sorry it's late, but I got to go out to eat with my pals!**


	58. Chapter 58

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

I raced down the hallways that was had been dimmed because it was late. I could feel Sesshomaru's eyes on the back of my head but he refused to stop chasing me.

I laughed when his hands wrapped around my waist and locked like steel cables.

"I never would have pegged you as the romantic type, or the casing a maiden down a dark path type." I said hushing my voice so we wouldn't wake anyone up.

"Well don't tell my friends, they would never let me live it down. And I am _not_ the romantic type." He whispered into my ear and I had to cover my mouth to stop myself from giggling. "And can you blame me for chasing you, your running down a hallway in my favorite shirt."

"Oh, so the only reason your following me is because you want my shirt? Well Mr. If you want it _your going to have to take it_." I leaned down so my nose was touching his before pushing out of his arms and sprinting down the hallway in only my undergarments and my roommates shirt. God this place is making me a whore.

As I was about to run around a corner Kens voice stopped me.

"You are more then welcome to search the halls, all kids will be asleep in their beds Mr. Robert." I peeked around the corner and my ugly step monster's visage looked back.

"My beloved step daughter had better be." I turned and tip-toed right into Sesshomaru.

**Thank god for Tumblr or I would die of boredom.**


	59. Chapter 59

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

I went to yelp in surprise but Sesshomaru's hand cupped my mouth to stop it. I threw my hand out and started making hand gestures before his other hand caught my two and he tucked them into my side.

"They are looking for me!" I whispered and when he put his finger to his lips in a mock silence gesture I wanted to slap him.

"Demon hearing. I heard." I opened my mouth to respond but his hand stopped me again. "Get on my back."

"I have some _rules_ buddy-" I started but he just snorted.

"It's to get back to our room quicker." He took off and we blurred past the many hallways we had raced through before landing before our door. I typed the code in and as soon we got inside I was spun and my back smacked into the wall. "And Kagome, when I ask you to get on my back, just do it." He was smirking.

"Hey, hey! Let's keep this PG-13!" I mock whispered and when everything fell quiet the sound of approaching footsteps could be heard. "Shit!"

We both dove into our beds and as I was tucking the covers around my head I spotted my Mickey Mouse alarm clock. Wow, had we really been running around out there till 6:30?

The door clicked open almost silently and I evened my breathing. Heavy footfalls approached my bed.

"My dear Kagome, wake up, its time to go home."

*****I might not get to update on Saturday because I'm going to a Family Reunion (Ironically not even my family) so don't get your hopes up... Sorry!**


	60. Chapter 60

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

It took all my will power not to spring out of bed when Sesshomaru's loud groan shattered the tense atmosphere.

"Hey, who are you?" He asked and if he hadn't just jumped into bed I would have sworn he had just woken up.

"What type of Retreat are you running here Ken? I thought girls and boys would have different dormitories! He could have taken advantage of her!" Robert yelled and a faked a yawn and looked up at him in question.

"What are you going sleeping with your roommate?" He yelled into my face and some spit landed on my cheeks. My nose scrunched up in disgust so I started yelling back.

"What? Me and Sesshomaru are just friends...that kiss..._a_ _lot_." I added smugly with a giggle.

"Your coming with me home right now you tramp!" I gasped as he latched onto my arm and dragged me out of bed. He had often got mad but he was never this violent let alone get physical with me.

"Are you high?" I screeched as he pulled me to the door.

"Sir this is _ridiculous_! You can't just remove your step daughter like this-" Ken started but Robert cut him off.

"What are you wearing? That's not yours!" He spun on Sesshomaru who used the opening to slip by him and help me up. "Don't touch her!" He screamed but by that time Ken grew a back bone.

"I'm sorry sir but I will have to ask you to leave."

**I'm dying of boredom. Or maybe just dying.**


	61. Chapter 61

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

My drunken step-father drove off in his fancy convertible after much pushing and shoving from the bulky security guards.

"I will be back to pick you up in one weeks time when this bogus school lets you go!" He said as he was dragged to his car.

I buried my head in Sesshomaru's chest before peeking out and flipping Robert off. Sessy's chest vibrated with a laugh and I crossed my arms around my chest before Ken turned on me.

"Is that your shirt?" He questioned doubtfully.

"Yes! I won it fair and square!" He looked over to my roommate for confirmation. He nodded.

"Well you had better get ready to deal with him this Friday when the Retreat ends." He gave me a sad smile and patted my shoulder before passing me. "I need to open the Group room, come in of your feeling up to it."

In the end I did and because of the approaching end to this stupid camp, most of the kids did open up. Candy Somethingorother told us that she had been attacked late one night and now had a bad fear of the dark. InuYasha was proud he hadn't hit his brother for a full five weeks. Kikyo announced she hadn't bought a single thing since arriving. I clapped for them.

"Sesshomaru have you 'Come out of your shell' so to speak?" Ken asked and he winked over at me.

"You could say that."

**The Reunion was good, Polish people sure can cook!**


	62. Chapter 62

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

"Did you mean that?" I asked on our way out of class. He just nodded and held out his hand for me to take. "Your such a sweet heart if you would just let someone in."

"I _did_." I laughed and he sped up then spun around to face me. "Do you want to go somewhere?" He phrased it like a question but he didn't give me time to answer before picking me up and haphazardly threw me on his back.

We raced through the halls and all the prissy rich kids screamed and cursed us out while I just laughed. I could feel Sesshomaru chuckle beneath me, a thing he seemed to be doing more and more just like the public displays of affection.

"Where are we going?" I asked and my voice almost got taken with all the wind whipping around us.

"Well aren't we curious today." I huffed, that wasn't an answer and he knew it. "If you must know, I'm breaking you out."

"YOUR DOING _WHAT_?" I screeched as we skidded to a stop in front of my door.

"Pack your things, we are leaving tonight." He smirked and I slapped him.

"This is like kidnapping! We can't just leave!"

"Did...you just slap me?" He questioned with the smile on his face. "And don't call it kidnapping, call it surprise adoption."

**I forget to say this a lot but thank you guys that all review and all my silent readers! I love you guys!**


	63. Chapter 63

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

"You didn't have to throw me over your shoulder." I mumbled as my legs dangled uselessly, occasionally hitting Sesshomaru in the chest.

"I think it gives this heist a more dramatic flare." He said and I could tell by his tone of voice he was smiling.

"Dramatic my ass. Not that I want to go home with Step-Monster or anything but I also don't want to get in trouble."

"I talked to Ken, and told him your mother approved of us leaving early to visit my Step-Mother." I looked at the back of his head skeptically.

"And what's with the walking through the forest in the dead of night and calling this a '_Heist_' and '_Surprise Adoption_'?" I questioned.

"Ken said no." I smacked his butt then the back of his head and he retaliated by spanking me and sending a look over his shoulder.

"Your such a pervert, Sessy."

He sat me lightly on the balls of my feet before tossing my many bags into the back of a small car.

"You hide cars in the forest?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"No my Step-Mother had someone drop it off yesterday and this trail leads right to the interstate." He answered before opening the passenger door. "Your noble steep awaits you."

"Don't pull the princess crap on me mister!" I poked his chest before plopping my butt into the car.

**I like this chapter and I have no idea why...**


	64. Chapter 64

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

"So where are we going?" He just smirked.

"I'm not really stealing you if thats what your asking. We will spend some time with my mother and step mother till the end of the week and then come back." He almost seemed smug, with that stupid grin on his face and I could kinda see how Sesshomaru and InuYasha looked alike.

"Your plan is almost perfect." He raised an eyebrow in an inquiring way. "We only have a week!"

He leaned over and his breath rushed over my face and I wanted to curse the blush I knew would spread out over my cheeks. "Honey, when this weeks through you'll wish had more." I smacked his chest so hard my palm hurt but he looked unfazed.

"Down boy, Your such a Neanderthal! What happened to the quiet introvert Sesshomaru I liked so much?" He leaned back and eyed me.

"You prefer I sit around and read all day? Do you not like me anymore?" He had crawled across the seat and I was forced to squish myself up to the window.

"I'm not _complaining_ or anything but you are a terrible accomplice." I whispered and he leaned down and captured my lips.

**Gawd I'm in a fluffy mood. Now I'm free to watch Howl's Moving Castle with a big bowl of popcorn till one in the morning!**


	65. Chapter 65

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

House? This was no _house_, this was a fortified prison.

The walls alone was ten feet tall and only the tops of pretty white gothic spirits could be pointing over top of it. Sesshomaru drove up to the gate and rapped on the thick planes of glass that covered the entrances guard house.

"Who lives here, Oprah?" I joked before the man popped his head out of the window.

"Hey who are you?" He asked and as soon as Sesshomaru looked out of the window the guards face cracked into a grin. "Well long time no see Sesshomaru!" He just nodded in response.

The man clambered into the small hut and must have found the right button because the black iron fence opened quietly and smoothly. We drove on and when I questioned him on the man he told me they had grown up together when he had lived with his mother.

"His mother and mine would often sit and have tea together."

"What are they British?" I laughed but he only looked over at me with a raised eyebrow. "_Oh_ she is?"

"Only his. Mine enjoyed the grander of it." We drove through the trees and when the house came into view my mouth dropped to the floor.

**Had my birthday party today, got lots of candy, a cool drawing, and an Angry Birds plushy!**


	66. Chapter 66

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

It was solid white marble columns that lead up to the grand front door. The door itself was made of dark mahogany which with the white all around it made for beautiful contrast, and the patterns added to the effect. In the wood was deep groves and lines that made it seem like the door was twisting or in motion.

"Well this is slightly cooler than I thought it would be..." I let my voice trail off when the door opened and a small man came running out.

"Master Sesshomaru! Your home! Oh I'm so glad, that blasted camp must have been _torture_! Who is this, a _human_ girl?" He asked question after question without taking a breath in between, which was a feat considering he was running his mouth a hundred miles an hour.

"Please hush." Was all Sessy said and the little man seemed to understand because he just fell silent and led us into the main hall.

"You grew up here?" I asked in disbelief. The foyer was lined with famous paintings and photos, many of which looked like originals.

"Yes, it was nice but very lonely." He confided and his tiny assistant opened his trap again.

"Well he wasn't _completely_ alone, he had me!" The small man said happily. Sesshomaru's lip curled into a ghost of a smile.

"Yes, I had you."

**It's late because I'm doing my annual Manga/Anime binge, but hey, I got it out tonight!**


	67. Chapter 67

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

This part of the house was darker lit. The white subtly transformed into rich browns and the crystal chandeliers melted into hand lit torches that created shadowed that danced on the walls as we walked.

The little man stopped at a door with a carving on it, it was a huge dog with it's muzzle around a dragons neck. It was very detailed and slightly disturbing.

"Come on, but be warned, my mother is old fashioned." Sesshomaru tugged at my arm and slid the door open.

"And who may you be young one?" The woman sat in a pile of pillows and her long white hair drifted around with the gusts from open window. Her robes sat unruffled and pristine to each side of her and in her mouth a long ebony pipe released a light purple smoke into the air. "Did you not _hear_ me girl? What is your _name_?"

"Mother." Sesshomaru's voice was sharp.

"My name is Kagome." I responded and held out my hand for her to shake. She looked at my palm then into my eyes before blowing a puff of smoke into my face. I coughed and sputtered while Sessy patted my back and did a what almost seemed like a hiss at his mother.

"I like you Kagome." She stated and Sesshomaru snorted. "What, did you think I would not like your pet?" She rose one perfect brow and my breath caught at how close of a resemblance they had to one and another.

"Well I thought you would have some objections." His word choice was reverting back to the old Sesshomaru, like that of the first time we met. Now I know why, him and his mom must be having some kinda contest on who can be the most detached. Or maybe they don't like each other.

Both seem plausible.


	68. Chapter 68

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

We sipped quietly from small porcelain cups with extremely detailed drawings on them. Mine was a small sprite dancing in a meadow of hand painted flowers. Sesshomaru was stuck with some ugly looking boar that sat on a thrown but Sesshomaru's mother had the prettiest of them all, a pink flower that as the cup spun around, transformed into a dog. I'm sensing a theme here.

"Mother, how have you been?" He asked and his mom snorted.

"Don't 'Mother' me, mister. You think you can just waltz into my home with your little girlfriend and want me to call your higher ups to confirm you can stay here? I don't think so." I swear my jaw drops to the ground but Sessy just calmly sipped at his ugly pig cup.

"I know. That's why I did the honors and called him myself and had Richelle pretend to be you." His mother looked at her son sharply.

"My closest friend covered for you? Well I will have to talk to her and..._thank her._" She muttered into her tea and Sesshomaru spoke up.

"Don't mumble. That what you told me as a kid, mother." She calmly stood and opened the door before politely slamming it shut.

"Why do you taunt her?"

"Around others she is perfect, calm, collected, but behind closed doors she is very huffy." He smiled behind his cup.

**What should I name his mom? Review and tell me please!**


	69. Chapter 69

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

"You will Stay in this room and my son will be sleeping in the room very far down the hall right next to my room, where the walls are e thinnest and I can hear every sound that happened through those doors. Sleep well human." Kimiko smirked creepily before slidding the door shut on my room. Sesshomaru was practically being dragged down the hall by his ear by his mother.

We had been escorted to supper where I met InuYasha's mother, a sweet lady, and I also met Richelle, the men that opened the gates mother. She was also really nice and I made me question how they put up with Kimiko's behavior. She was cool and kind enough to let us stay here, but she almost seemed...bitter.

I sat down on the bed and looked around the decorated room. It had pretty paper lantern covers that wrapped around candles on the walls that gave the room a shadowy look but I could also see a light switch hidden in the corner and a bulb on the ceiling was covered by wooden paneling to make it look rustic.

I picked at the beige bed sheets before standing up, waking to the far side of the room, and running at the bed. I landed face down and let out a deep sigh.

"This is going to be a _long_ week."

**Spent my day kicking butt on Lego Indiana Jones. **


	70. Chapter 70

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

"So what does your father do?" Kimiko asked and Sesshomaru sighed into his hands.

"My step father works at a firm." I answered as honestly as I could. In reality I really didn't care what he did so I never asked.

"If I wanted to know what your _step_ father did I would have asked that." She sneered and gracefully sat her head onto her intertwined fingers. I swallowed loudly and stood up.

"Goodnight." I spun on my heels and tried to walk quietly back to my room. I could hear Sesshomaru's chair slide out but it abruptly stopped and I knew his mother had done it.

I stomped down the polished wood floors and pettily hoped for them to scratch. After about fifteen minutes of clomping around in the dark hallways I stopped and slid down the wall. His mother had been grilling me all day. Question after insensitive question.

The tiny pitter-patter of feet sounded down the hall but I stubbornly refused to look up. Richelle slid down next to me and InuYasha's mother closely folowed.

"Don't mind her, she is just trying to adjust to having to share her son. She raised him by herself and separation is not her forte. Kimiko just needs to settle down." She patted my arm affectionately.

"Don't hold it ageinst her, she is really nice once you meet her. InuYasha's father wanted me to have nothing to do with Kimiko but I wanted to meet her. She is now one of my best friends." She confided. I smiled a little. "Now let's look around for your room, and maybe we can look for mine while we're at it."

**How many people really read Author's Notes?**


	71. Chapter 71

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

I stumbled down the hall in the general direction I thought Sesshomaru's room might be in. I tracked my way down the hall using the wall as a guide.

I knew Kimiko's wouldn't be a problem because even from here I could hear her blubbering about me stealing her son and her two friend struggling to help her cope. Apparently Richelle's method involved them consuming huge amounts of alcohol and running around and being stupid.

They sat in the parlor and completely missed my pathetic try at being sneaky which goes to show how intoxicated they are.

I knocked on each door as I went down the line and the only thought in my mind was what they needed so many god forsaken rooms for.

"Sesshomaru! Hello?" I whispered and before I could pound on the next door it slid open and I was pulled inside.

"What are you doing up this late?" He questioned and I waited for my eyes to adjust.

"Well your mom is drunk and I couldn't sleep from all the racket, and if _I_ couldn't get any shut-eye then I _know_ you couldn't." I rubbed at my eyes and when I opened them they came to focus. "Holy Shit! I'm sorry, I thought you would be more dressed than that!"

"I sleep in this, is it not modest enough for your virgin eyes?" He crossed his arms over his chest (Bare chest) and I covered my eyes and curled into the fetal position. "I'm wareing pants, and long ones at that, so what is the matter."

"Put a shirt on!" I yelled.

**Not been feeling well lately, sorry for the crappy chapters...**


	72. Chapter 72

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

I covered my eyes as he dug around and threw on a shirt.

"Do you normally sleep like that?" I asked peeking through my fingers at a frowning Sesshomaru.

"What, in pants? Yes I normally don't sleep in the nude." He said and I could hear him chuckle.

"This is so not funny mister! _I_ don't go walking around in just pants!" I said and moved his luggage out of the way so I could sit at the foot of his bed.

"I thank the lord you do not." He replied and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Don't show that appendage and not expect me to grab it." He spun slowly and crawled under the covers. I scrambled up the bed and over the piles of loose clothing.

"Can I stay with you tonight? It's _quieter_ here than in my room." He just snorted so I pulled the covers out and snuggled into his side.

"My mother will be angry when she sees this." He didn't sound concerned.

"Why would she see? Aw, does little Sessy need his mama to wake him up?" The last part I switched to baby talk to piss him off. It worked."No, she tried to dress me this morning. I had to lock the door and sneak out the window." I tried to picture him jumping form the second story window and all I could think about was him fall flat on his face.

**Sorry, but no chapter tomorrow...**


	73. Chapter 73

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

"so are you planing to go to college?" Kimiko's questioned while cutting her steak on her fancy painted plate. Mine was paper.

"Um, ya, I was planing on going for-"

"That's nice dear." She poped a small piece into her mouth and chewed thoughtfully. "I studied abroad and that's when I met Sesshomaru's father."

"Well, I tossed around the idea of going-" She stopped me again with a flick of her wrist.

"You would not last a second anywhere out of America." This time she smiled and seemed pleases at her insult. She was acting like a child.

"Well truthfully I don't think you would last a minute out of your posh house and in the real world like the rest of us! Heaven forbid if you didn't have your friends to help raise your ego." I took a breath then picked up the chair I had topled over and sat it back on its legs before walking to the door.

I pulled it open and waited to hear her hurl insults at my back. Sesshomaru chuckled deeply and startled everyone but his mother.

"Good girl, for a while I thought you had no backbone. If you can stand up to me, then you should be able to handle Sesshomaru, no problem.

"This...Was all some hoax?" I squeaked and my voice cracked.

"I prefer the word 'Test'."

"And I prefer I don't have to do stupid things!" I glared at Sesshomaru's back and he held his hands up in mock surrender.

"I had no part in this, so don't go giving me this look!" Kimiko laughed as did her friends slash accomplices.

"Did you really think the mother of Him," She gestured to Sesshomaru. "Would act so childish?"

"Well how should I know?" Now it was my turn to make mock surrender gestures. "We had never met and Sessh never talked about you so how was I supost you know?"

"Use your mind. You _do_ have one don't you?" She jested and I narrowed my eyes at her.

**My DVR didn't record my shows this weekend... I want to scream!**


	74. Chapter 74

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

After his mother got over her joke she got really...mean, no that's not the word I'm looking for...more like hard to be around. That's more like it.

She smokes this long ivory pipe with the worst smelling tobacco. When burned it made thick pink lines whenever she moved and by the time she finished the whole room would be draped in the pungent stuff.

The second to last day we would be at Kimiko's house I triped over the dress Richelle forced me into. It was pretty and long and completely not my style. I would be more comfortable in a plastic bag.

She led me to a small garden when Kimiko and InuYasha's mother sat at a small tea set. They both had somehow managed to make lounging around look fancy. Just to piss her off I let out a huge sigh and flopped down on my butt before kicking my feet out and releasing a burp.

I was rewarded with a revolted face and her opening her fan to block the nonexistent burp air from entering her perfect bubble of...Her-ness.

"Sorry, breakfast was really good and in some countries that's considered a complement to the cook!" I said, beaming at her.

"Well then go release your gases in the kitchen, not at a formal get together!" She poked her nose in the air.

"It you and two friends, don't get to over dramatic." I snorted.

**Leave me to cry in the corner from the finale of Legend of Korra...**


	75. Chapter 75

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

I shoved my clothing into my bag and sprinted out into the hallway. We had a taxi waiting out front to take us back to the Retreat at 9 o'clock. It was now 9:13 and the driver was getting piss-y.

"Kagome hurry up in there! Your car is here!" Richelle called while running past me.

"I'm coming!" I screamed and as I threw on my backpack and went to sprint down the hallway Kimiko grabbed the back of my shirt and stopped me in my tracks.

"Hold on. I must say, I don't like you." I looked at her with disbelief. "But I don't hate you which is more than I can say for the other woman Sesshomaru has brought home."

"_Thank_...you... I think." I murmured before she let me go and pushed me in the direction of her friends shouting voices.

"Hurry now, you don't want to keep them waiting my dear." Then she pulled that dreaded pipe from her thick robe and puffed a stream into my face.

"For luck?" I questioned.

"No, they say if you give someone your smoke they are detained for greatness. Or death I can't really remember." She crossed her arms over her chest and took another whiff.

**I don't know why, but I love Kagome and Kimiko's relationship...**


	76. Chapter 76

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

The large white gate greeted us along with a fuming Ken.

"This is madness! Two students- I mean patients- I mean kids, sneaking out because they think they can get away with it because it's the last week of the Retreat is ridiculous! Oh and by the way, I know that, that was you that forced that poor woman to call on your behalf!"

"I would like it in the record that she offered." Was the only thing Sesshomaru said and Ken placed his hands on his knees and took a few deep breaths.

"You should take yoga, helps unblock chi-" I started but he shushed me.

"Oh no smart talk from you little lady!" He pointed an accusing finger on me. "You are just as much to blame as he his, even more so because you let him kidnap you!"

"Um, I went _willingly_ so...I dont think that can be called kidnaping. Just saying." His face got all red and he threw up his hands in exasperation before stomping off to the big double doors that he promptly slammed shut after he got in.

"Well that was a little melodramatic." Sesshomaru said before waving the driver to get our bags from the trunk.

**Family movie night, and only your beautifully sent in reviews can help me get through it!**


	77. Chapter 77

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

"Oh home sweet matchbox!" I tossed my bag on my bed and then threw myself backwards to bounce on my mattress. "It it just me or did this place get smaller?" I asked him.

"It does appear to have shrunken." He allowed.

"Well we might as well start packing up the rest of our crap we left here." I tossed my green stress ball in the box waiting in the corner.

"All of my stuff in not crap."

"Ya, only some of it is crap." I said laughing when he frowned at me.

"Why do I let you get away with treating me like this?" He questioned and shot a slam dunk into his box with one of his pillows as the ball.

"Because you love me!" I said kicking my feet out to land on my pillow that I had tossed to the end of my bed. He cracked a rare smile, a real smile, and it made my day because let's face it, that doesn't happen often.

"Do you ever get tired of taunting me?" He asked the smile slipping off his face to be replaced by his trademark smirk.

"I'll grow wary of taunting you when I don't get your funny reactions." I stood up before throwing myself on Sesshomaru's bed. "Your so cute when your angry."

"And you look cute lying on my bed." Now it was my turn to smirk.

**I like this chapter and I really don't now why...**


	78. Chapter 78

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

I couldn't sleep. The fan whirled above me and made the most annoying grinding sound which led to my insomnia. I sat up and flipped my pillow to try to cool down.

I gave up and let my head hit the pillow before I let out a huge sigh. I looked up quick to make sure I hadn't woken up Sesshomaru before creeping out of bed and tiptoeing down the hall to the side door, the one that the staff members don't want us to know about because it's where they take their cigarette break and that's bad for you and yada yada yada.

I stretched my arm up to the woodwork above the doorframe and ghosted my fingers around before they bumped into a key. I picked it up and slid it into the lock. It was a two way door so I needed the key to get back in to. I shut the door lightly behind me and let the cool air flutter by me.

I started walking over the grass to clear my head and ended up slipping on the wet grass. Then getting blasted by the sprinklers. And running from the night guards. Then lost my key.

I pounded light on the door as not to wake anyone that wasn't already awake, but on the other hand, I don't want my savior to be someone that could get me and trouble.

"What are _you_ doing out here?"

**This is a filler chapter, sorry...**


	79. Chapter 79

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

"Oh god Sesshomaru what the _hell_ are you doing?" My hand was splayed over my heart and was going a million miles per hour.

"You left and when half and hour pasted I started to worry you ran away." He said.

"What would you do if I ran away?" I questioned him out of curiosity.

"Become angry that you didn't include me in your devious plan." I started laughing and before I could blink Sesshomaru's hand clamped around my mouth and he puled us into the shadows made by the trees that surrounded the door (You know, the stupid one with the stupid key).

"Did you get a spare or something?" I whispered in his ear and he shook his head.

"You forgot to shut it when you opened it the first time and I propped it open when I came out." I face palmed and sighed.

"Just my luck."

"It's always just your luck, Kagome. But if you want, you can borrow some of my luck because I seem to have plenty of it." I smacked his arm.

"Aren't we talkative tonight." I muttered under my breath as I tiptoed down the hallway.

I pulled out all my ninja moves like the 'peeking around corners for unsuspecting bad guys' and the 'singing the 007 theme song because it boosts your sneakiness by 10%'.

"Why do I love you?" He asked walking behind me. I just shrugged my shoulders.

**So...about yesterday's lack of update...my internet server literally...blew up. Totally not my fault.**


	80. Chapter 80

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

"I was told you didn't attend any of this weeks classes." My step father said and my mother hid behind him like a scared child.

"Ya well Sesshomaru and I went and visited his mother." I tossed my bags in the back of his newly bought and highly unneeded sports car which earned me a yelling.

"Don't just throw things in this, you could have torn the vinyl!" I shoved my bags over to make room for where I would sit.

"Kagome!" Kikyo was sprinting right at me and I had to catch her so she didn't fall. "I'm so glad we met and got to be roommates, if only for a little while!" She hugged me again and Robert tapped on my shoulder.

"You mean to tell me you _chose_ to share a room with that boy?" He asked and his pasty face got really red and he looked kinda like an angry doughboy.

"Yes, I wanted to share a room with that hunk of man so we could have hot monkey s-" Sesshomaru's hand snaked its way around my mouth and he finessed my sentence.

"Scrabble games. Hot monkey Scrabble games." I crossed my hands over my chest and my mother let out a small squeak that I took for a laugh.

"This is not funny!" He spun on my mom before looking back at me. "You little-"

"Calm down honey!" My mother cooed and I wanted to slap them both, my mom significantly less but still.

"My mother would like to meet you if that would be ok?" My step monster snorted and Sesshomaru waved her over.

"Hello, I'm Sesshomaru's mother, Kimiko. Its nice to finally meet you." She looked completely different Outside of her house. She wore a suit and boy did she ware it well, and apparently my step idiot thought so to because he started stuttering.

"O- oh! Hello!" Kimiko smirked and got right to the point. "I want Kagome to come live with me."

**I made this longer to thank all of you who read this! I love you all! :D**


	81. Chapter 81

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

"Well I'm pretty sure that's illegal-" He started.

"Oh actually its not, if the parents agree she can study under me. I own many diffrent types of businesses and I think Kagome could gain some experience from working there, and if she does a good job I may even offer her a job after she graduates collage." She smiled kindly but to us that know her you could see the predatory tilt of her lips and I didn't once doubt that she is an amazing business woman.

"Well as nice as that is we kind of want our daughter at home with-" My mother started peeking timidly out from behind Robert's coat.

"Don't listen to my wife, I'm sure Kagome would feel honored to work under such a respected lady!" I sware he was _this_ close to bowing to her. My mother shook his arm slightly, alerting him that she wanted to talk.

"But honey, I haven't seen my daughter all summer-"

"This is a once and a life time chance, and think about it, with all this spare time we can final go on the cruse!" She nodded before walking over to me and kissing my forehead. I was still angry.

"I really did miss you." I nodded.

"And I really missed a nice good ol' fashioned hamburger, do you think we can get one on the way?" I looked back at Sesshomaru's mom and she laughed.

"I think I could go for one to, how about Sesshomaru?" He snorted but didn't decline.

My mom sighed and shuffled back to her place behind her controlling ass hat of a husband while I lugged my suitcase over to Kimiko's waiting car.

**Truth be told, I don't remember if his name is Robert or Richard so sorry if I mix the two up...**


	82. Chapter 82

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

"And a milkshake!" I added as the driver ordered my meal.

"A cheeseburger with everything on it for me." Kimiko said, clicking around on her phone. "Sesshomaru, what do you want to eat?"

He looked up from his book that he was reading to glance at the menu before telling the driver his order.

"A twenty piece chicken nuggests." He said and I had to cover my mouth because me laughing would be mean. He looked over at me. "What, do you have something to say about my meal selection?"

"Oh no, I just wanted to remind you to tell them you want a boy toy with that, you might get a hot wheels!" I broke into uncontrollable laughter and he just sighed.

"What did Mcnuggets ever do to you?" He questioned but I just laid my head on his shoulder and giggled so hard, I think I might have cried a little.

"Yes honey, I have to agree with your girlfriend, your lunch lacks masculinity." She smirked while clicking her screen.

"I do believe mother that it is you that can't eat them because they make you gassy and a woman would never _dare_ to do that in front of guests. I got them to spite you." Now it was his turn to smirk.

**Its my little sisters birthday tomorrow so I need to get on making her present...**


	83. Chapter 83

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

I dropped all my bags into my room and sprinted down the hallway to the garden where Richelle and InuYasha's mother sat playing a loud game of cards and promptly threw myself at them.

"Guuuuuys!" I fell into a giggling pile while the two woman looked shell shocked.

"Kagome what are you doing here?" Richelle asked and I had to regulate my breathing before launching into the explanation about my sudden appearance.

"Well that is interesting..." InuYasha's mother said, setting up for another game of cards.

"Why?" I asked while counting my card to make sure I had the right amount.

"Well I have never known Kimiko to help someone, let alone the girlfriend of her son." Richelle explained laying down a card.

"Well maybe Sesshomaru talked her into it." I shrugged my shoulders and looked back down at the board.

"It's highly unlikely. Neither would lower their pride by asking the other for help." InuYasha's mother's nails clicked lightly on the table before, with a flourish of her long sleeves, threw down a winning card.

"Oh, Come on!" Richelle said before throwing her hands up and piling the deck together for a new game. "Also, your the only girlfriend he has ever brought home."

"Really? But Kimiko said she met some of his other girlfriends."

"Oh sure, out side of her home." Richelle snorted. "As if she would of let those hoes onto the grounds. They only dated him for his looks and money."

"That's so sad." I started but was caught off but both girls laughing. "What's so funny?"

"What's sad was the girls egos after Kimiko was done with them!" They giggled louder.

"After I was done with who, exactly?" Sesshomaru's mother walking in waring her large robes and holding that cursed pipe. On the bright side, at lease we where outside.

"The poor girls you mentally slaughtered that had the _audacity_ to touch you precious son." Kimiko snorted and at down on the only remanning side of the game board.

"Sesshomaru will not be joining us, he is not feeling well." I perked up and started to stand. "And where do you think your going?"

"Well I was going to check on him, if he is feeling under the weather-"

"He wishes for you to not flutter around worrying him like some kind of deranged humming bird." She looked at me over her fan of cards.

"I do _not_ flutter!" I turned on my heals and stomped off to his room.

***Guys! I have over _400_ reviews, that's a ton! Also, someone asked if I did prompts and I do if it interests me for whoever asked...and the last thing I have to say is sorry for missing yesterday, my iPad freaked out. Ok, done.**


	84. Chapter 84

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

"We're going to the beach!" Richelle ran into my room and threw open the curtains, earning a groan from me. I pulled the covers higher over my head.

Sesshomaru padded into my room and threw himself onto my bed, and causing me to nearly have a heart attack.

"They broke into my room." Was the only thing he said before burying himself in my sheets and pressing his feet to my thigh, also something that made me scream because they where _cold_.

"Get your feet off my nice and warm legs!" I yelled and batted at his chest with my hands which made him take his cold nose and snuggle it into my neck.

"Will you two stop being adorable and get dressed! We are going swimming!" She skipped our of my room with the grace of a drunken pixie.

"Go!" I demanded and shooed him out of my bed. Right as Kimiko walked in.

"What in demons name is going on in here!" She had both of her hands splayed on my door frame and looked like if she let go, she would slip to the floor.

In her defense, we didn't look to innocent. I was in bed with my hair a mess and pushing a half dress man from the sheets.

"Oh no! See what happened was-" She held up her hands as if to say 'I don't want to know'. "Just get dressed. And Kagome," I looked up meekly. "It had better be decent." I nodded obediently.

"Well that was scary." I smacked the back of Sesshomaru's head.

**So some back news...I dropped my baby (My iPad) and know its all crack-y *Gross Sobbing* but it works so we would be ok...**


	85. Chapter 85

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

"Is this decent enough for you?" I walked into Kimiko's room in a fancy one piece my mother got me for my birthday, just one of the many things she bought to say sorry for marrying an but hole. The suit itself was blue and pretty enough, but Sesshomaru's mother just looked at me disapprovingly.

"You looks like a prostitute." She was covered head to foot in clothing, on her head sat a wide rimmed hat that looked like the kind old woman used when gardening while a heavy skirt sat on her hips.

"And you look like-" She cocked her head to the side and glared at me. I forced a smile. "_A golden angel."_

"That's more like it!" She tossed me a thin shawl to throw around my hips and I gave in and tied a quick knot in the white fabric.

I stomped out to the car and stopped dead in my trackers before running over and pinching Sesshomaru's arm. He swatted at me but I just started laughing.

"Well don't you look beach worthy!" His swim trunks matched his mothers black skirt and it was to funny not to mention. "You and your mommy match!"

He leaned in and his lips ghosted over my ear before whispering "Would you rather I swim without them?" and I started blushing like mad.

**Thank you to **_bere4otaku_** for the beach idea! The last twenty or so chapters I want to make into whatever you readers want it to be!**


	86. Chapter 86

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

I jumped out of the van and ran in circles around the car. It had been a long time since I had last been swimming in the ocean, mom said that we had an Olympic sized swimming pool so I should us it. Screw that.

I popped the back hatch of the car and tugged the huge beach umbrella out. Kimiko said, and I quote, "A complexion like mine is ruined by to much sun." I told her she should bathe in sunscreen and she threatend to leave me behind.

"Hurry Sessy we have to get a good spot!" I laughed while I waited for him to slowly get out of the car.

"I'm just disappointed the pilot of our private jet got sick, I really would have perfered the beaches in Italy." Richelle said, tugging her huge tote beside her down to the place I tossed the umbrella.

"Oh suck it up and enjoy the beach-y-ness." I threw my towel out and lay back on it before reaching to untie the knot in the skirt.

"What do you think your _doing_?" Sesshomaru's mother questioned with a face that looked like I offered her a plate full of dead puppies.

"Well I was going to get in the w-" I started but she smacked my hand away from my waist.

"You will not blind my son by taking off that coverup!" She said so it was a total shock when Sesshomaru's hands sneaked around my waist and plucked the skirt right off and dangled it in his mothers face before throwing me over his shoulder and caring me out to sea.

**This chapter kinda stinks cuz I'm taking a creative writing class and we had to write a 10,000 word short story on a picture! I'm all tuckered out...and only halfway done.**


	87. Chapter 87

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

"Well now your mother will hate me." I said sitting in Sesshomaru's lap, facing him and splashing around in the shallow waves.

"She does not hate you." He plucked at my hair that had drifted out of my braid when I was, brutally may I add, thrown over his shoulder.

"Oh ya, then why can I feel her looking at me?" I questioned, crossing my arms and frowning at him.

"It's a sigh of affection." He tried.

"More like shes imagining ways to slaughter me." I said taking a peek over my shoulder to look at his mother.

"I always thought she would more likely go the smothering route." I smacked his arm.

"This is _serious_!" I splashed water up into his face.

"I have to warn you, I can be cruel when retaliating." He said and I stuck my tongue out at him. He shrugged his shoulders and picked me up again.

I hit at his back but he kept walking out to the deeper water where he dropped me. I sucked in a mouthful of liquid and when I swam back up I squirted it right at his face. I dove under to avoid his wrath but I was caught by the ankle.

"Did you really think you could escape me?" He was smirking and his hair was all wet.

"Add an evil laugh and I might be semi-scared."

**Are you guys as bored as I am today? I'm procrastinating that stupid assignment...**


	88. Chapter 88

**DISCLAIMER: I...Don't...Own...**

Later on in the day some boys came up and asked if I wanted to play volleyball with them. Sesshomaru told them I had rare contagious skin virus. Needless to say, they didn't ask again.

His mother told me his actions where completely my fault because I refused to cover up some. I told her to shove it and she told me I was acting more like a bitch than she was. I had to laugh at that.

"I don't know why you find that funny but I think you should thank Sesshomaru, those men are hideous!" She said shooting a distrustful glare in their direction.

"They may not be as _handsome_ as Sessy but I'm sure they have their charms..." I muttered only to look over and see one picking their nose. "But on the other hand some men didn't evolve like others did."

"Honey, they look like their missing a link." Richelle called helpfully over the back of her beach chair.

"Or maybe they learned their habits from their Neanderthal fathers..." Kimiko said fluttering her fan. InuYasha's mother laughed while adding her third coat of lotion.

"Do you all have to use so much sunscreen?" I asked and Richelle snorted.

"Says the girl that can never get sunburned!" She popped the lid and squirted a pile into her hand. "Come talk to us when your skin burns like a baby's a-" Kimiko glared at her and she stopped but not before giggling some more.

**How the heck do you spell InuYasha's moms name? If you haven't already noticed, I am a horrid speller and so if someone could tell me...**


	89. Chapter 89

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

"You may try to hide it from me, but I know you birthday is coming up." Izayoi said and Sesshomaru cracked an eye to look at her.

"Well it's not that big of a deal..." I started but Richelle leaned around her friend and lightly smacked my arm.

"You can't get out of celebrating your birthday!"

"It's just that I have everything I might need and-" Kimiko lifted her eyes from her book from slamming it shut and glaring at me.

"You have a _job_?" She asked and I started sputtering. "That's what I thought!" She flipped her book open again and continued reading.

When the sun started sinking below the ocean, we started the trek back to the car, heavy beach equipment in tow. As I was dragging the cooler beside me I heard a squeal that almost caused me to drop it and then a body pushed me aside which did cause me to drop it.

Icy water splashed over my legs and I jumped, spinning around to tell off the woman when I saw her and two friends practically petting him.

"Sesshomaru, your back! We missed you so much!" They giggled and dragged painted fingernails down his arm. I was pissed.

"Sesshomaru, leave your whore ex-girlfriends behind and grab your pretty, not whore-y girlfriend and let's _go_!" Richelle called from the car and his mom honked. The girls squealed like pigs when Sessy grabbed my hand and helped me into the car.

"Well aren't you the gentleman." I said sarcastically.

"I try."

**Well readers, leave me here to wallow in all my LoK feelings... *lots of crying and nose blowing***


	90. Chapter 90

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

"Happy eighteenth birthday!" The two girls called, throwing their hands up and letting the cut up paper rain over my head. Sesshomaru had already told me happy birthday when he had snuck into my room before sunrise and cuddled with me.

He claimed he was trying to get me used to the fact that I'm old and that that was what old people did. I wasn't complaining.

"I see no point in this display, it is just one more year till your dead, so why celebrate it?" Kimiko said puffing out of her pipe and eyeing me up.

"It's _also_ one day closer to the day I can pass on and see my ancestors." I fired back. She raised her nose in a snooty pout before letting out out a sigh.

"Fine then, rejoice in this day of convivial celebration." She said before going back to her tea. I started laughing and Sesshomaru smirked.

When me and Sessy started back to our rooms that night I was shocked when his heavy arms draped over my shoulders and he nuzzle into my neck.

"What are you doing?" I questioned spinning around to face him.

"Giving you your birthday present." He whispered and I laughed.

"God your so cheesy, good thing I'm a sucker for that kinda thing." He leaned down and our lips met.

Can't say I wasn't satisfied with my present.

**Goodness, do you guys see how many follows and favorites this story has gotten? Holy guacamole!**


	91. Chapter 91

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

"Drink." Sesshomaru pressured, placing the nasty tasting liquid up to my lips.

"I don't wanna." I complained and when he pushed it at me again I stuck my tongue out and hid under the covers.

"If you want to get better you need to take your medication." He sat down on the side of my bed and I peeked out the top of my blanket to look at him.

"You make me sound like some kinda druggie." I muttered before gently plucking the clear cup form his hands. "You had better get me water." I threatened and he sighed before getting up to do my bidding.

I swirled the contents in the plastic container and scowled at them. The thick pink medication smelled like foot and would taste like butt.

"_Here_." Sesshomaru walked in and sat the cup on my bedside table. I eyed it up before throwing the meds back like a shot and grabbing for the glass.

"It tastes like ass crack!" I said between taking huge gulps of water.

"And how would you know that?" He questioned crossing his arms.

"Don't be a smart ass!"

"Well aren't you using some vile language, will I have to call the potty mouth police?" He said, smirking.

"Oh fuc-" He placed his hand over my mouth.

"Go back to sleep."

**For my next story do you guys want an actual PLOT LINE? I really just write what I feel but if you want a story line please tell me!**


	92. Chapter 92

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

I padded down the sidewalk to the front gate to get the mail. My hair was piled on my head in a messy bun and I wore Sesshomaru's 'Northwest Knights' sweatshirt. It was four sizes to big so I had refused to ware pants with it, cause Sessy to give it to me.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and pulled at the gate. It gave relatively easy and I slapped at the small carved mailbox that was attached to the wrought iron fence.

"Open you piece of junk!" I said, hitting it before leaning my head on the top. My headache was comeing back full force.

I blame whatever person that gave me this flu for me feeling like a walking, talking ham. When I finally managed to open the box and grab all the mail, I sut the gate behind me and started back up the way to long walk back to the house.

"Who are _you_?" I spun around and a guy in black raised his camera, like to take a picture. I instinctively cover my face and dove into the bushes. I sprinted through the rose bushes, very painful, and the orchards before bursting through the door and yelling at the top of my lungs.

"Either you have paparazzi out front or your hiding aliens for the Men in Black!"

**Do any of you have ideas for stories they might want me to write because so far, I'm fresh out of ideas...**


	93. Chapter 93

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

I leaned heavily onto one of the three shopping carts Sesshomaru's mother demanded we grab because apparently she is hiding an army in her basement.

"Why do you need so much food?" I questioned tossing a box of pasta in the cart on Richelle's orders.

"You family will be paying a visit to the manor tomorrow and if I am to have every thing ready in time I will have to get to work tonight." She looked at her list again and when she finally spotted some cans of parsley Kimiko grabbed six and dumped them in her already over filled cart.

"Good, one third of the way through." She muttered and I let out a huge sigh. "Do you have something to say?"

"No just that you are unbelievable."

"Unbelievably beautiful maybe."

I pushed the cart while Kimiko threw and tossed things into one of the three baskets based on the time they would need to be prepared. She was nothing if not efficient.

"That should be it." She scanned the list one last time before directing Richelle and I to the check out counter. We managed to get to the lane and the woman working there looked like she was having a heart attack.

"You want to buy..._all of this_?" She clarified.

"No I obviously put this stuff in the carts to piss you off and I only want that single head of lettuce. Of corse I want to buy it." The sales lady nodded briskly.

"Is that all?" Again Kimiko snapped at the poor lady.

"No I also have a bunch of stuff hidden I just don't want to give you." I plucked the credit card out of her hands and snapped it down before the sales lady.

"Sorry for the disruption." I apologized, grabbing bags and shooting daggers at Kimiko.

**I have a ton of huge books I need to read but I just end up reading FanFiction instead...**


	94. Chapter 94

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

The gate buzzer rang and I noticed it because for the past hour I had been sitting at the door waiting for it to do the exact thing it just did.

Just for shits and giggles I looked at the open button for a while and imagined my step dad getting all annoyed. After about a minute I let them in and ran to hide in the dining room but thought better about it last second and sprinted to the thick red curtains in the entranceway.

The doorbell rang and echoed down the halls till the butler briskly opened the door and let my family in. I peeked out from my hiding spot.

"What the hell? She gets to live _here_?" Marcie cried and hobbled over to one of the oversized mirrors that hung on the wall.

"Temporarily." My mother tried to say at the same time Robert said "Maybe they'll keep her."

"If you please, just wait here a moment for the mistress of the house." Butler what's-his-face said before taking there jackets and walking away.

"Where is that girl, she should have been here when we first arrived. Not to mention that gate service sucks." I did a little happy-to-piss-off-stepdad dance.

"Welcome." Kimiko walked down her stairs (That looked like they are on steroids they are so big) and pointed them in the direction of the dining room. "Shall we?"

They nodded and I went to follow after them but before I could get very far Kimiko turned around really fast and said "Next time you find the need to hide, do it in someone else's curtains." Before continuing to walk.

**I inked a Princess Mononoke cd and didn't noticed had spilled ink all over my _new_ bedspread. Dang**.


	95. Chapter 95

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

"Kagome will you be a dear and fetch us the white napkins from the kitchen, the red ones clash with my color scheme." Kimiko said waving one around her head for emphasis.

I nodded politely and spun on my heels. I was happy to be out of my step dads angry gaze. I pushed in the small swinging door and stopped when I spotted Sesshomaru with his legs dangling, sitting on the marble island. A jar of half eaten ice cream was between his legs and it didn't seem like he had noticed me. I need to fix that.

"What do we have here?" He jumped and looked over at me. "You know you wouldn't eat your dessert before supper." I scolded.

"Dessert Is flaming Alaska." He muttered dunking his spoon back in the plastic container before putting it in his mouth. "Though I think M&M ice cream would be a bigger hit."

"Not with Marcie, she is on an everything diet. She probably would thinks water has calories if we told her that." I pulled myself up to sit next to him.

He sighed before spreading his legs and opening a drawer beneath him and pulling out a spoon for me.

"I think we should get back." He nodded.

We kept eating.

**Please make an account guests! I want to say thank you for reviewing but I can't!**


	96. Chapter 96

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

I walked back into the dining room with the napkins and Sesshomaru followed. I wanted to bash Marcie over the head with a plate when she purred as we walked past. I muttered under my breath. "Skank."

She scoffed it off and raised the water glass to her lips. Both Sessy and I laughed at our personal little joke before sitting down next to each other.

"Why don't you come sit by your family, Kagome?" My mother asked timidly and Robert spoke out over her.

"Yes, we came here to visit you so it's the least you can do." He smiled and seemed proud of himself.

"Oh wow, such a sacrifice!" I said sarcastically. "Dinning in a mansion, how do you do it?" He scowled at me and I just popped one of the appetizers in my mouth.

"And spending the night, don't forget that." Marcie added.

I spewed shrimp and cucumber bits all over the place. I slammed my hands down on both sides of me before glaring at Kimiko accusingly.

"Well I thought that you might want to spend more time with your family." She swirled the wine in her glass before siping at it.

"Um, I'm pretty extra sure I'll be fine, so you can all go home!" My family all made noises of disapproval, except Marcie. She sounded like a dying walrus. And looks like one too. Bitch.

"What, go home now? Heck no, I want to take in _all_ the sights." And by that she meant she wants to make out with my boyfriend.

My head smacked down into the wood tabletop. Sesshomaru rubbed circles into my back and I tried to look on the positive side of things.

At least dessert looked good.

**We bought frosting covered animal crackers and I ate most of the bag watching Bleach re-runs last night...**


	97. Chapter 97

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

At exactly midnight I opened my huge french doors that led to my oversized balcony. Sesshomaru, earlier that night, had told me to leave it open because he fears for his safety in his own room.

He landed lightly on the overhangs gaurd rails, like a cat, which is ironic considering he's really a dog.

"Well are you going to invite me in?" He questioned hopping onto the wooden floor and strutting to the doors.

"Your not a vampire, why don't you just walk in?" I yawned and padded back to my bed. I could feel him following me so I spun around and pointed at the pile of bed sheets I had thrown in the corner. "I will get no sleep if you are on the same mattress as me, so that is your doggy bed."

He squinted at it before turning to me with a deadpan look on his face. I was relentless, and tried dragging him by his arm, chest, leg, and even by jumping on his back.

"Kagome, you will never get me in that mound of old sheets." I stopped pushing at his chest and instead smacked the back of his head.

"I told you, I can't sleep with you!" he nodded politely and lifted me up into his arms before dropping me on the pile of blankets.

"Then you can be the dog." He climbed onto my bed and buried his head in my pillows.

"The hell I will!" I sprung up and launched myself onto the bed and in turn, Sesshomaru.

I landed on him and he let out a grunt before grabbing me around the waist and cuddling me to his chest.

"I bet you think this is funny, don't you tough guy?" I pushed at the arm restraints. He chuckled and it blew into my ear.

"I do in fact, find our struggling injoyable." I huffed and stuck my tongue out at him.

"I hate you and your fancy way of talking." I rolled over to face his chest and started writing my name with my fingertips.

"I was raised right, I can't say the same of your step-sister." I nodded and begin to spell out his name while he wrote mine on my back.

"Stop your giving me goosebumps."

"'Please refrain from giving me gooseflesh'. Atleast that's how you'd say it back in the good ol' days." I laughed a little and started writing a new name. "What are you doing now?"

"I'm thinking of names I like of when I get married and have a kid." He stiffend and I stopped.

"Well I think at is a lovley name." I smacked his chest.

"You can't read that."

**The sun kicked my butt this weekend, I got burned and now everything hurts...**


	98. Chapter 98

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

I stumbled down the stairs and to the kitchen. The cooking staff was buzzing around and whipping something up. It had become almost routine-like for me to come in here in the morning to get a bowl of cereal.

As soon as my butt hit the cool old style spin chairs, the cooks had already set out a dish and array of choices to pick from. After I pointed to the one that looked like it had the most chocolate, they poured some in the bowl and got the milk from the fridge.

We had a compromise going on, they let me eat in the kitchen if they still got to do their work. They are dedicated I'll give them that.

"Thank you!" I said and Paige, the main cooks daughter, pushed a fork across the table from where she sat with her crayons and coloring books. "Whatcha coloring there?" I asked with a mouthful of food.

"It's a magical creature!" She said scribbling all over the page with a red crayola.

"You mean a unicorn?" I said and she gasped and shook her head in horror.

"Oh no! This is no mere _unicorn_," She sneered at the word. "This is a Horn-a-Pony!" She smiled and looked over for my opinion.

"I like the name."

She smiled and went on coloring while I finished my cereal. I had just put my bowl in the sink when Sesshomaru walked in and practically dragged me to the living room for a meeting with my parents. He told me if he had to deal with Marcie then so do I.

"So what did you and Paige talk about?" He said for smalltalk.

"How unicorn is an insulting name and also about Horn-a-Pony's." He knew well enough not to ask.

**Dear TD Demon, I do not have a Beta Reader and never really thought about getting one, though I might need it...**


	99. Chapter 99

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

I sat down in the chair and picked at the turkey bacon. It was a really pink looking color that made me want to puke.

"So dad, you know how my room was right next to Kagome's?" She didn't give him time to answer before continuing. "Well last night I heard giggling and I think Sesshomaru was in there…" Marcie said innocently chewing a bite of omelet.

"I can assure you that my son was in his room all night, his door was locked and who else would he get into a room then by a door?" Kimiko asked, sipping at her wine even though it was only ten in the morning.

"Well what if he snuck in through the _windows_?" His face started turning an ugly shape of blotch pink.

"Can you hear yourself talk, or am I the only one that thinks your sounding paranoid?" She put the cup down and traded it for her ivory pipe. The mist was green this time and it smelled like mint, which was a huge improvement from the crappy pink one that smelled like foot.

"Well it's just that-" Kimiko raised her hand and waved them to the garden. We all followed behind like dogs. "I would like Kagome to attend this collage I would be willing to pay for half." I tripped on air and my mother almost started to cry.

"What? Do you think we can't pay for our own daughter's education?" He tried sounding angry but you could hear the shock when he talked.

"Oh I bet even you would have trouble paying for Brown." She pulled a sleek pamphlet from the folds of her robes and held it out to my family/ "What do you think Kagome?"

"I…I was planning on waiting to see what school I wanted to go to…but Brown was one of my first picks…you're not joking with me are you?" I would hit someone if she was just joking around.

"Oh no, you caught me! I sat this elaborate ruse to lure your parents here for a fake full ride scholarship for academics." She gave me a deadpanned look. "Take the brochure Kagome."

I squealed and Robert looked over to my mom for help. She was smiling and shaking Kimiko's hand, so no help there. Marcie was stuck behind all of us grumbling.

"Oh and other thing, it just happens to be the school Sesshomaru wanted to go to, small world huh?" She spun around and started down the path to her garden leaving a fuming step monster and a few distorted teenagers behind.

**I don't really know what to think with this chapter, it's a little cliché…well, enjoy!**


	100. Chapter 100

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

"Well let's just talk about this…" Robert tried for the sixth time that night to talk to Kimiko but I was too busy calling Sango and Kikyo to tell them the good news to care what he was talking about. My mother was straining her hands in her lap while Marcie painted her nails and munched on a muffin. She had the cooks make a whole new batch because she didn't like chocolate chip.

"Why talk? I called and she got accepted, it's a real honor and you should be proud of your daughter." I put the phone to my chest and screamed that he was not my father at the same time he yelled back at her. "I'm not proud; she got into a school because a rich woman bribed them!" My mother gasped when Robert crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at her.

"I only sent in her old application and asked them to take a look at it, she did the rest." She puffed into his face and he coughed and snorted so when I laughed at him and he glared at me.

"Well I say she can't go!" I stood up and slammed my hands on the table at the same time my mom did.

"Why the hell do you hate me so much?" I screamed and Kimiko clucked her tongue in annoyance from my outburst. My mother tried speaking up.

"This is a once in a lifetime chance, why don't we let her go?" It was the first time I had seen her stick up for someone that was not Robert.

"Yeah I think she should go, that way I can have her room." Marcie blew on her nails. Glad to be loved. "Besides, she will have this hunk of man to look after her." She purred lightly and I smacked the muffin out of her hands.

"Sorry just wanted you to know that has over a thousand calories in it." She screeched and pulled her legs up off the ground like the fatting food was going to eat her. "Oh, and for the information, I am going to Brown!" I marched off to my temporary room.

**So…about this whole new story thing, I kinda have no idea what I'm going to write about… you guys have any ideas?**


	101. Chapter 101

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

"Look at all this coolness!" I yelled running through the huge apartment me and Sesshomaru would be sharing. This reality hadn't really sunk in yet. It was huge compared to the room we shared back in the Retreat. We did have to share a bathroom but that was the price to be paid for living within walking distance of the campus.

I had already painted over the old owners ugly yellow walls and was getting ready to splatter paint my room. Sesshomaru sat in my window seat reading and shooting disapproving looks at me every now and then. He thought I should paint it one solid color but I informed him I was creative and that one color would be holding down my artistic potential. He told me to stop using big words to sound smart. Then I hit him.

"I still don't like this idea."

"Well you can suck it Mr. No Imagination or how about Sir Dream Killer." I smiled and leveled my paint brush at him like a knife.

"You splatter paint on me and I will make sure all your pants have holes in the butts." He turned back to his book and I dipped my brush in the can of red.

"Well that's cruel." I flicked a glob of paint on him and it landed right on his face and dripped down to his lips.

"Please tell me that you did _not_ just do that." He tucked his book into the pillows and stood up to walk over to me.

"I could but then I would be a liar." I ran to the other side of the room but he caught me and lifted me into his arms. I swiped at his eyes so he could open them. I was so preoccupied I didn't notice his bend down and rub his hand through the blue.

"You're missing something…" He said before smearing it all over my face and I smacked the back of his head playfully.

By the time we finished we both were covered in purple paint and lip prints decorated the walls.

_~Fin~_

**I have to say, this turned out better than I thought it would. I want to thank all the people who reviewed and all the silent readers out there too! You guys are amazing, thanks!**


End file.
